New to the Building
by wammiesorhitachiin
Summary: AU where Light's a detective. He lives in a block of flats, and two guys have just moved in across the hall. Light offers to help, but then meets a new friend. Lets hope the story is better than this summary heheh. Voted M rated for later smutt probably. Enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

Light whipped out his apartment keys after another day at work. His feet were hurting after walking up all the stairs because he refused to take the lift as he wanted to be fit and healthy. He noticed the apartment opposite him had the front door open and a few boxes scattered around the front door. Taking a nosey peek into the immediate living space, his curiosity grew and he wanted to see who he'd be living across the hall from. There was some guy plugging a games console into the TV who had bright red hair with a pair of goggles with yellowy-orange lenses taming it slightly. He had a black and white striped top and a pair of tight, blue jeans. Ever so slightly, the guy's top had ridden up slightly and he was at an angle that displayed his toned, milky white stomach. Light couldn't help but stare, until his gaze was interrupted by a guy with muscley arms and a tight leather vest and a pair of trousers to match. His long, blond hair flung round and gave Light the death glare when he noticed him staring at his boyfriend. "Can I help you?" he scolded. Light immediately snapped out of his gaze to meet the blonde's deadly stare.

"Oh, um, I was just-" Light could hardly push out a stutter before the scary (and actually really hot) guy interrupted him.

"You were just undressing my boyfriend with your eyes?" Light didn't know how to respond and just stood there forcing mere squeaks out of his O shaped mouth.

"Calm down, Mello. He wasn't doing that. He was probably just checking out who he'd be living next to. That's all," Mello's boyfriend said. He was actually really attractive, so Light wasn't surprised that he was with a hot guy like Mello.

"Exactly, he was checking you out, Matt! I don't want people looking at you like that..." Mello complained, clenching his fists.

"Tough luck," said Matt before turning to Light. "Hi, I'm Matt and this is Mello. We're moving in here, as you have probably already worked out. I'm guessing you live in the apartment across from us?" Matt said with a kind smile.

"Yes, I do. Welcome to the building. If you need any help moving stuff, just ask. I'm happy to help," Light said with a grin. He began to turn to go into his apartment.

"Thanks, Light." Matt said.

"Wait, now that you mention it, I guess we could use another pair of hands. Plus you owe me for checking out MY Matt." Mello said, slinging his arm around Matt's shoulders as the red head rolled his eyes.

"I, I wasn't, I swear-" Light was once again stuttering out of embarrassment, and once again interrupted.

"Hey, it's cool, I know you weren't. Even if you were I wouldn't mind..." Matt raised his eyebrows suggestively, but then received a tight pinch on his arm from a fuming Mello. "Come on, Mells, it's ohkay. I haven't got the guts to cheat on you," Matt said with a wink. Mello let him go and received a peck on the cheek from his laid-back boyfriend. Light couldn't help but smile at how sweet they were as a couple, but did feel a little awkward.

"Uhm, so, what would you like me to help with?" Light broke the silence.

"Oh, could you take the boxes over there into the bedroom, please?" Matt pointed at some boxes in the corner of the room.

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, and I wouldn't look in them if I were you...and if it starts vibrating, just ignore it," Mello said as he walked out of the room. Light shivered in disgust as he tried not to touch the boxes too much, as Matt stood there chuckling at him.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, our friend is coming round to help out as well. I hope you don't mind. He's a bit awkward, but cool." Matt said.

There was a knock at the door and Light turned around to see a tall, thin man with crazy ebony hair and was draped in baggy jeans and a long sleeved top. He hunched over slightly and had wide, black eyes with the complexion of a ghost. _He's adorable...I'd like to see what's under those baggy clothes of his. _"Hey, Ryuuzaki!" Matt beamed, noticing Light's expression, "Light's just giving us some of his old stuff..." Light looked at Matt with a confused look, and didn't notice Mello slit the tape that supported the bottom of the box and about ten sex toys, three whips, a few bottles of lube and two gags fell out of the bottom. One of the toys started buzzing around on the floor from the vibrations.


	2. Chapter 2

Light's face flushed bright red when he saw Ryuuzaki's surprised expression, and he also had a light lush dusted across his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Mello and Matt were roaring with laughter and doubled over, clutching their stomachs as they cackled at Light's expression. "Oh my God! That was the best thing that I've ever seen since Matt's naked body!" Mello cackled which made Matt laugh even more, reducing to a wheeze as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ryuuzaki smiled and blew air out through his nose, seeing the funny side of the typical Matt and Mello spontaneous prank.

"Uhm, these aren't actually mine...I offered to help, and-" Light began making excuses, but was saved by a low, smooth voice that belonged to the man before him in the doorway.

"It's fine, I know these two well and have seen this once before. They did it on my brother and they nearly lost their eyeballs and ears."

"Yeah, and it was totally worth it!" Mello said through giggles.

"Ohkay...Uhm, you must be Ryuuzaki..?" Light asked politely as he knelt down and hesitated to touch these toys, not wanting to touch them just in case they had already been used, and decided on just dropping the box on the floor.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Light Yagami. I live across the hall," Light's smile was returned by a cute, little one from Ryuuzaki.

"Nice to meet you Light."

"You too."

"Ohkay, freaks, break it up." Mello broke their gaze, and began collecting up his...uh...toys. He walked out of the room after whipping Matt's ass with one of the whips, and gave a cheeky smile to Matt whilst he returned with a gasp and a chuckle.

"Sorry about that, Light, I couldn't resist the temptation. Hey, Ryuuzaki, could you start moving those boxes to the kitchen area, please?" Matt smiled and gestured to more boxes, and Ryuuzaki promptly obeyed with a nod and another cute smile. Light did an internal "aw" at the adorableness of little panda man Ryuuzaki. "Hey, Light, you don't have to move any more of our special boxes. Could you help Ryuuzaki? Help yourself to coffee." Matt smiled and continued trying to fix his Xbox to the television.

Hallo! I hope you've enjoyed my first two chapters. Heheh. This is my first LxLight fic...well it's my first fic I've published so please review and rate so I know what's up and what sucks. I'm thinking of doing Death Note one shots and Ouran Highschool Host club stuff as well. Cool cookies /(u)\ heheh. I'll update soon because I know how horrible it is having to wait for like weeks for the next chapter of a fic cx so goodbye my wonderful reader(s), til next time! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

"Tea or coffee?" Light asked.

"Oh, neither thank you. Matt promised me a strawberry milkshake with extra strawberries and cream..." Ryuuzaki replied with an excited glint in his eyes and a lick of his lips. _Aw! Why is he so cute, dammit?! _

"Ohkay then," Light chuckled. "So you like strawberry milkshakes, I'm guessing?"

"Oh, yes. You could say I have a rather sweet tooth," Ryuuzaki replied as Mello strolled in.

"A rather sweet tooth, you say? Ryuuga, you have an unhealthy obsession with sugar." Mello opened a box that contained as many chocolate bars that you could stuff into a box.

"I could say the same thing to you," Ryuuzaki replied in complete mono tone and what sounded like utter boredom. Light chuckled quietly at the sassy comeback.

"Chocolate has less sugar in it than all the shit you eat! At least I work out and do stuff with my life."

"I do stuff."

"Like what?"

"Just...stuff. Secret stuff," Ryuuzaki shifted awkwardly.

"Like wanking?" Mello smirked triumphantly knowing he made Ryuuzaki uncomfortable judging by his face going a deep shade of red.

"No! I'm not sad and lonely!"

"I bet you don't even know how to do it."

"Yes I do! I've studied basic human biology and know exactly what masturbation is and different slang words used in more casual situations instead of using the formal correct scientific terminology and I know exactly how a male orgasm is caused! I've been tested on that when I was ten!" Ryuuzaki immediately realised how disgusting that sounded and immediately regretted saying it. Mello doubled over laughing whilst Light tried to restrain his chuckling. "Shut up!"

"Sorry Ryuuzaki." Light said still with a grin stretched across his face. Ryuuzaki sighed and smiled at himself.

"It's fine...I guess it was foolish of me to word my sentence as I did. I suppose I should take extra care of what I say around Mello as he is quite the dirty minded bastard."

"That's big talk for you..." Mello replied, glaring at Ryuuzaki with the eyes of a demon. Ryuuzaki returned the glare.

"Ohkay, guys, please remain friends," Light said trying to clear the tension. Mello glared at Light, but then his mouth turned up in the corners into a menacing grin.

"Light, didn't you say your surname is "Yagami"?" Mello asked with a menacing tone.

"...Yes..." Light replied cautiously.

"And how do you spell that?"

"Uh, why?" Light began to feel uneasy.

"Well, if I am correct in thinking it is spelt Y-A-G-A-M-I, then have you realised that Yagami backwards is "Im a gay"?" Mello grinned.

"Yes." Light rolled his eyes at the childishness of the statement. Ryuuzaki snorted and then began giggling but tried to cover it up by putting his hand over his mouth. Mello did a full out cackle. "Oh, grow up! You're gay yourself," Light tried to be the bigger man but still felt his face flush red.

"Yeah but it's still funny," giggled Mello.

"Ryuuzaki I expected better from you!"

"I'm sorry; Mello has corrupted my maturity ever since I met him."

"Hey, you've always been a child!" Mello said, ceasing his giggles and jabbing Ryuuzaki in his arm with a finger. Light just smiled and shook his head.

"You guys aren't even being helpful. I've been slaving away in the other room," Matt said walking into the room.

"No you haven't. I bet you just went outside to have a cigarette," Mello said putting an arm around the red head.

"No...I've been doing...stuff."

"Oh, so plugging your Xbox into the TV," Light said, joining in and earning a chuckle from Mello and Ryuuzaki.

"No! Just stuff in the bedroom." There was a short pause before Ryuuzaki decided to join in.

"Masturbating?" he said, with the most innocent tone in his voice. The three of them cracked up whilst Matt rejected the statement but soon gave up as they were all too busy laughing.

**Hey goys c: I see like 20 of you have read this. Heheh. It's a start and I'm really happy people are actually reading it cx well...I hope you guys are. Anywayz, please please review because I just really wanna know what you guys think. It's cool if it's just "yeah this is k" or any suggestions for future chapters. Thank you so much and I'll update ASAP ^-^ (btw I'll start putting these parts in bold heheh)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, everything was unpacked. It took the rest of the day, and not every single box was empty, however the majority of the important stuff was out.

Light had developed a liking towards Ryuuzaki...heck, he could call it a crush – maybe even love at first sight.

"Alright then, L, time to grab that milkshake," Matt said, putting his hands on his knees in a patronizing way.

"Don't speak to me as if I were a child, Matt," Ryuuzaki dead-panned, "but yes! I am ready for my milkshake. Would Light-kun like to come?" Light turned to Ryuuzaki and smiled at his gleaming, childish expression.

"Yeah! Come along with us, Light, you deserve it," Matt agreed.

"I don't want to be any trouble. And anyway, it's pretty late. It's nine thirty," Light glanced at the clock and grimaced at the thought of having to get up in the morning.

"So? It's just a milkshake," Mello butted in, "you're not backing out of a childish milkshake, are you?" Mello folded his arms and continued to tease until Ryuuzaki butted in.

"Milkshakes are there for all ages thus they are not childish. I am not a child, and I like them."

"Just because you're not a child, doesn't mean you're not childish," Mello pointed out.

"Okay, I'll come along. It'll have to be a quick one, though," Light chuckled and took all the coffee cups out to the kitchen with Matt.

"Go on, we'll catch up with you," Matt said over his shoulder. The two were still bickering but began the journey to the nearest diner. Light and Matt were alone in the kitchen, just washing up the coffee-stained mugs. "So, Light, you're gay, right?" Matt purred. _Oh God, what's happening? Is he actually going to cheat on Mello?! This guy's got guts, Mello looks like he could be working with the mafia...or at a strip club._

"Uh...yeah, I'm homosexual. Why do you ask?" _I don't wanna get on the wrong side of Mello, he already caught me perving on his boyfriend's abs...wait, I wasn't perving, I was just seeing who was next door. Not my fault he had nice abs._

"You...single?" Matt continued his purring tone. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

"Yeah..." _should I have said no? Oh crap, if there is anyone up there, help me._

"You looking for a guy?" Matt looked up with a cheeky grin and his eye brows raised, but then cracked up laughing at how terrified and uncomfortable Light looked. "Oh, God, Light! You are such a drama queen!" His laugh was loud and filled the room, even though he was holding his stomach and doubled over. _These guys laugh a lot. _

"What?!" Light panicked, "What am I doing?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist using that tone. Your reactions are hilarious!" Matt managed to get some words out and clear through his giggles. "You actually thought I wanted to get with you?"

"Well...no, actually...yes?" _Dammit. Me and my big head. He's right...I am a drama queen. I've been watching too much Sex in the City._

"Sorry, sorry. I was gonna ask...what do you think of Ryuuzaki?" Matt calmed down and returned to his upright position.

_What do I think of Ryuuzaki? He's not childish he's cute, he's not innocent he's uneducated (I could help out with that heheh), he's cocky but intelligent and I like that in a man, he's kinda sassy, attractive, hot, adorable...did I mention cute..._

"He's...friendly," Light settled with a vague reply, not wanting to confess his secret crush just yet. Usually, Light is quite cool and collected, but when it comes to secret crushes he loses it ever so slightly.

"So you like him?" Matt pushed.

"Yes, I like him."

"Do you..." Matt put his face uncomfortably close to Light's, causing Light to pull his head away and into his neck like a turtle, "_like him _like him...?" Matt had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Uhm...w-what do you mean...?" Light tried playing dumb.

"You know what I mean, detective," Matt said pulling away and walking out of the room. Light followed promptly.

**Oooooooo shit's going doooooown! I hope. Anyway, how are we liking the story, goooyyyss? I've had no feedback or reviews so I don't know if y'all like it or not. Please rate and review because it would make me very happy ^-^ I'm actually really enjoying writing this, so if you like reading it as much as I like writing it, please review and stuff or private message me. Thank you very much ^-^ 'til next time (which will probably be hella soon because I get bored and this is exciting c: )**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuuzaki and Mello left Matt and Light to wash up. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Mello turned to Ryuuzaki with a deadly serious expression. "Okay, shut up, L," he snapped, "I need to ask you something."

"Okay. What about?" Ryuuzaki replied completely unfazed by Mello's sudden change of mood which wasn't unusual for Mello due to his short temper.

"What do you think of Light?" Mello asked.

"He's okay." Ryuuzaki said, playing dumb when he knew exactly what Mello meant. The innocent act didn't usually work on Mello, but if Ryuuzaki said "I think he's fucking hot and I'd bang him until he screamed my name" then he wouldn't be able to predict what Mello would do.

"You know what I mean, numb nuts," Mello blurted, rolling his eyes.

"Um, well...I think he's...friendly." Ryuuzaki tried to smile, which he wasn't very good at under pressure, and ended up looking like some lonely pervert that sat at home watching weird porn. Mello grimaced.

"Don't smile like that it's completely...frightening." Mello never admitted to being frightened unless something _really_ creeped him out. Ryuuzaki's face fell. "Come on, L, I'm trying to help you out with this guy. Me and Matt have been planning this for the whole evening!"

"That should be Matt and I,"

"Just answer the damn question Ryuuzaki!"

"Okay. Well, I..."

"Well you what?!" Mello was growing inpatient and his voice began to increase in volume.

"I think he's...very...friendly?"

"Do you want to get into his pants?"

"Yes. Wait, I mea-"

"Do you like him?" Mello's questions kept snapping out, and Ryuuzaki decided to give in to his childhood friend. They've known each other for too long to lie, so he really didn't see the point in even trying to cover up these rapidly growing feelings he had for Light. He sighed.

"Yeah."

"Would you get down and dirty with him?" Mello smiled seductively.

"You have the information you require thus I'm not obliged to answer that ridiculous question."

"So you do?" Mello knew Ryuuzaki far too well, and knew that he was getting to his insomniac friend.

"Do you mind, Mello?" Ryuuzaki dead panned.

"Not really." Mello sassed back. Ryuuzaki glared at Mello with all the rage pouring out of his eyes as he could. Obviously, Mello was unaffected.

"So, what are you actually going to do? I don't want you running to Light screaming "Ryuuzaki wants to ride you and make you sweat"," Mello raised his eye brows at Ryuuzaki's sudden confession, "no, wait! I mean...shut up!"

"I said nothing," Mello raised his hands, and couldn't hold back the smirk he had stretched across his face. "Anyway, I'm not sure yet. We only worked out Faze One and Two."

"What's Faze One?"

"Getting you guys to confess your feelings for each other..." Mello pulled out his phone and saw the text confirming Light's feelings for Ryuuzaki from Matt.

"...and what's Faze Two?" Ryuuzaki didn't want to seem desperate about the results.

"Ah, that my dear panda man comes later." Mello smiled mischievously.

"Hey, guys!" Matt called down the hall. A blushing Light came speed-walking after him. _Aw, Light looks so cute!_

"Hey. Let's get going," Matt and Mello linked hands and L and Light walked awkwardly along on each side the couple. _I wish I had a relationship like Matt and Mello._

_Matt and Mello are so cute. I guess I could be happier if I was in a relationship._

They arrived at the diner and ordered their milkshakes and sat in a booth, Mello next to Matt and opposite them the two awkward singles. A blond waitress came out of the flappy doors and began serving another table. As she turned to walk away, she caught a glimpse of Light. "LIIIIIIIGHT! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she squealed.

_..._

_Fuck._


	6. Chapter 6

"LIGHT! HOW ARE YOU?" the blonde's pigtails bounced as she ran to the table the four boys were at. Mello gave Matt a look and subtly gestured towards Ryuuzaki's furious facial expression (not visible to a normal person) and they burst into giggles. Ryuuzaki whipped his head around to glare at the two giggling guys.

"Oh, hey, Misa. I'm well, thank you. And yourself?" Light answered with irritation in his voice that Misa didn't pick up on.

"I'm great! Now that I've seen you after SO long!" Misa squealed, "I missed you! Why didn't you call?"

"I told you Misa, I'm not interested." Light replied, clearly fed up of saying that over and over again to the girl over the past seven months.

"Well, at least introduce me to your friends!" her squealing continued. _God, can't this girl speak normally?! Plus she's pestering MY Light! _Ryuuzaki thought.

"Of course. This is Mello, Matt and Ryuuzaki," Light lingered his gaze on Ryuuzaki. They all nodded politely and Light didn't look away until he realized that the insomniac was actually looking back at him.

"Well, ahem, that's nice, LiGHT," Misa tried to earn Light's attention back to her and eventually did. Well, she didn't _earn _it; she should thank Ryuuzaki for that. "These guys seem nice." Matt and Mello were snuggling and holding hands as much as they could in a booth, and Misa grimaced slightly but when she saw Light glare at her she smiled and took it as Light checking her out. She decided to take it a little further, and dropped her pad (making it _painfully _obvious that she was doing it making the rest of the guys roll their eyes and Ryuuzaki restrain himself from strangling him then and there) and bent down in front of Light making sure he was able to see clearly down her shirt. On the way back up from bending over, she came closer to Light and took his hand in hers and pulled it round to her butt. She stood up straight and pushed herself up against him and whispered, "If you do ever want to spend the night with a girl, take a break from the guys, then call me" and she squeezed her hand over his making his grasp her back side. Light's face was bright red and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, Miss? I work with the police force, as does Light here. We could easily get you arrested and fined for sexual harassment." Ryuuzaki butted in, and everyone else got the picture.

"WHAT!? ME, SEXUALLY HARRASSING _LIGHT?! _CAN'T YOU SEE THE CHEMISTR-"

"STOP, YOU PIECE OF FILTH. It's painfully obvious that you're making him uncomfortable you dumbass. You shouldn't make anyone touch you like that because it's fucking disgusting! He's gay as fuck you shit head, haven't you seen the looks he's been giving Ryuuzaki all night? Now, if you don't mind, fuck off. We didn't even call a fucking waitress over here, let alone a whore." Mello finally lost it and Matt was trying to hide his giggling. Misa's reaction was just an open mouth and a small squeak symbolising the fact that she was extremely offended. Ryuuzaki was blushing and Light was looking down, feeling a little traumatized. Misa swung around, flipping her annoying little pig tails as she went. "God, she was annoying. Sorry about my language, kids." Mello said.

"It's cool. God, Mello, that was the best rant you've had in a while! Better than the one earlier on at Light!" Matt was still laughing.

"Why did you rant at Light?" Ryuuzaki asked, his blush remained but faded slightly.

"Well, George Blush, that guy was checking out my boyfriend's hot abs."

"I wasn't checking them out! And anyway, that wasn't really a rant..." Light said, his face still bright red.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, who was that girl? She was cute before she opened her mouth," Mello said.

"Oh, an old college friend. She's had a crush on me since I started college. We went out for a while but then I discovered I was gay but she thought I just wanted some space. I've been telling her I'm not interested and that I'm gay and everything but she doesn't want to listen. It's been pissing me off ever since we broke up, and so has she."

"Oh. So she totally wants you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well she's not gonna get you before m-" Ryuuzaki started but immediately stopped himself. "I have to go to the bathroom." He immediately got up and speed walked to the bathroom. He hated being in awkward situations and having to explain himself, and he only makes those kind of mistakes when his emotions get in the way.

"I'm going to go too, I've been dying for a shit for a while." Mello pecked Matt on the lips and slid around the booth to get out of it.

"Oh, yes, that is so hot." Matt said, rolling his eyes at his graphic boyfriend. Mello turned around with a goofy smile.

"You love it." He winked and span back around, swinging his muscley arms by his sides and swishing his hair around. Matt shook his head.

"He can be a dick and a bit gross, but damn, he has a nice ass."


	7. Chapter 7

Mello chased after Ryuuzaki in the toilets and luckily it was empty. Mello pushed Ryuuzki up against the wall and got uncomfortably close. "Mello what the fuck are you doing?!" Ryuuzaki obviously was very distracted and Mello gave him a funny look, "Oh, yeah. Of course. Putting me in an uncomfortable position so I'll worry about my physical state and safety rather than paying full attention of what I'm saying thus my guard coming down and revealing the truth."

"Exactly. You're obviously really distracted by Light. This guy must be special."

Mello replied. Ryuuzaki shrugged.

"I guess so. I haven't been as calm and my palms are kind of sweating."

"Not to mention the blush you get just by looking at him." Mello smirked knowing that Ryuuzaki would blush at this.

"Shut up. I can't help it."

"I know. That's what makes it funny." Ryuuzaki glared at Mello with all his might. "Not gonna work, honey." Ryuuzaki laughed at Mello's choice of pet name.

"Never say that again," he said through chuckles. Mello started laughing as well.

"Sorry." They both cracked up into a loud laugh.

"Anyway, what do you think is going to happen between us?"

"I don't know...I haven't quite thought about it. We can't go too far into pushing you on to him, but if Light wants to get into it, then that's for him to decide."

"Yeah. Do you think he's hot?"

"Hell yeah. Not as hot as my Matty. But then no one is. Matt's just one of those people who are naturally hot as fuck with his cute little freckles and his complexion and his fine ass that I'd spank the fuck out of and a massive cock that I could just have in my mouth all day just sucking and sucki-"

"MELLO, PLEASE STOP SAYING THESE THINGS WHILST YOU'RE THIS CLOSE TO ME I CAN FEEL YOUR DICK HARDEN ON MY LEG AND IT'S JUST TOO WEIRD." Ryuuzaki was completely tense and weirded out by this strange occurrence. Mello laughed and pulled away from the tense position but then noticed a guy standing by the door.

"What are you looking at?" Mello bellowed.

"I have to pee..." the guy said pointing at the urinals.

"Well we're having a private conversation! Hold it in, buddy," Mello said.

"But I have to pee-"

"GO." Mello shouted and the guy scrambled out of the door away from the stressy blonde.

"Mello, come on, that was harsh. He just wanted to pee. So do I actually."

"Well pee then," Mello said staring Ryuuzaki down.

"Um, okay." Ryuuzaki uncomfortably turned round to one of the urinals and stood there for a while hesitating, "Look, Mello, you're a great friend but please don't watch me pee you creep,"

"Oh, shut up I've seen it all before," Mello groaned, "I mean we ran around naked and skinny dipped in paddling pools."

"Yeah, when we were like three!" Ryuuzaki replied.

"Fine. In fact I have to go too."

When they had finished in silence, they washed their hands and went back to the booth. However, when they went out of the rest room, they saw Misa sitting uncomfortably closely to Light, his face bright red and looking the other way, her hand sliding slowly up his thigh. Matt was in stitches.

"No way is that bitch getting to Light."

"Yeah. Good thing he's gay, huh?" Mello smiled at Ryuuzaki, trying to make a joke.

"Just...fuck off."

**Hey c: What y'all think of this plot twist then? Well, it's not really a plot twist just a progression in the story line...Anyway! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days...and plus I didn't notice I didn't update it so have another three chapters cx anyway. **

**Thank you so much anonymous guest reviewer! It was so awesome to know that you like my story and ahh I was so excited and it made me really happy to know that you enjoy reading it cx I'm aiming to update at least every two days. I usually sit at home and really get into writing it so I end up doing, like, multiple chapters. So, again, thank you so much!**

**If you follow me on twitter ( abi_green182) then I'll tweet links and tell you when I update the story. Heheh.**

**Please please review! 'Til next time cookies ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dude, she's creepy." Matt said after he suppressed his giggles and Ryuuzaki and Mello went off to the dookie room.

"Yeah. You don't know a crazy overly-obsessed ex-girlfriend until you've met Misa." Light shivered and his face began turning back to its original colour.

"I'm kind of glad that Mello let out all his anger just then because otherwise I'd have to put up with him being all overly emotional and criticizing everything I do for the next few weeks."

"Why would you put up with him if that's the case?"

"Because I love him. We've been through a lot and I've known him since I was a boy. So we were pretty close. And then we got even closer, and even closer once we both turned sixteen if ya know what I mean..." Matt leaned closer and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well it's nice to know you've found someo- oh." Light suddenly realised what Matt meant. _God, Ryuuzaki is really distracting me...I wouldn't mind getting closer to him, though..._Matt started laughing at Light.

"You really are distracted aren't you! Ever since your special person has come into your life today I bet it's going to be hard to get focused again, dear." Matt said laughing again. Unfortunately, a certain blonde that everyone at that table wouldn't mind severely hurting heard Matt's latest sentence completely out of context.

"LIGHT! I KNEW YOU WANTED ME BACK!" She voluntarily plopped herself next to Light and began running her hand up his thigh, very slowly. Light shifted uncomfortably but Misa snuggled up to him, still with her hand in the innappropriate place.

"God, you are annoying," Matt muttered under his breath.

"Misa-Misa is so happy that her Light is back in her life! Misa-Misa knows that Light and her will have five beautiful children, and Misa-Misa will support Light and Light will support Misa-Misa with her growing modelling career and-"

"Just _shut up,_" Matt didn't usually lose his cool, but anyone could lose their cool over how annoying Misa was,"Why are you speaking in the fucking_ third person_? How fucking _old_ are you? Like, dude, just..._don't,_ okay?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"LIIIGHT! ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOUR MEANIE FRIEND SPEAK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT?!"

"For fuck's sake, women, he's gay! He's not interested. Get that through your thick layers of make up and then start on that thick ass skull of yours," Matt said through his teeth.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! THAT STUPID GINGER IS BEING MEAN TO MISA-MISA! TELL HIM TO STOP!" Light was stuck looking down at the table and didn't know what to say. _God, dammit, where are those freaking drinks?!_

"Can't you see you're making his uncomfortable? Have you _no _brain?" Matt started to raise his voice.

"LIIIIIIIGHT!"

"Misa, you're hurting my ears and I have a head ache, now if you don't take your hand off of my thiiIIGH-" Light stopped his sentence as Misa put her hand on his cock.

"Oh, hell no, bitch!" Ryuuzaki sprang out of nowhere and started screaming at Misa. "RIGHT, YOU IGNORANT, SHALLOW BITCH, YOU ARE MAKING LIGHT UNCOMFORTABLE. I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW AND GET BACK TO YOUR JOB BEFORE I FILE A COMPLAINT FOR SEXUAL HARRASSMENT. IF HE SAYS HE'S NOT INTERESTED, HE'S NOT INTERESTED. JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS JUSTIFIED." Ryuuzaki never lost his cool, even less than Matt. And that was saying something. Misa made a high-pitched "uh" noise and stood up and stormed off, hopefully finally getting the damn picture.

"Thank you so much, Ryuuzaki. Eventhough I started to say something, I would never be able to be that abrupt and honest to her." Light chuckled and took a sigh of relief.

"You mean you would never be able to be that loud and rude to her," Ryuuzaki gave another cute smile and they all laughed. _AW! He's so kawaii!_

"Here's your milkshakes, honeys. I'm so sorry about Misa, sir, we'll try and obtain her if you ever want to come here again," the waitress gave a calm, sweet smile. Light smiled back.

"Oh, not to worry. It's not your fault what Misa's like. And anyway, she would've been like that anywhere she sees me," Light chuckled and the waitress laughed with him.

"Enjoy your milkshakes," she said turning away.

"Mmmm. Strawberry." Ryuuzaki took a sip.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, you have a milk moustache, you mucky pup," Light reached over to Ryuuzaki with a napkin and reached to wipe his upper lip.

"Hey! No!" Ryuuzaki pouted like a child and turned away, wiping his face clean with his sleeve.

"Ryuuzaki, that's white, strawberry milkshake won't come out very well, you know," Light said.

"Ryuuzaki doesn't care! Ryuuzaki isn't a child!" he mocked. They all cracked up laughing.

"God she was loud," Matt said, sipping his milkshake.

"So are you," Mello butted in casually.

"What? When?"

"I have proof." Mello pulled out his mobile and started playing a sex tape with the volume all the way up. Various moans and groans were heard.

"Mello, when did you take this?!" Matt asked. Mello shrugged. "Ugh...I guess I am pretty loud."

**Hallo again. I might upload another chapter tonight...all depends on how tired I am and what time I get back. Anyway, what do we think of Misa-Misa becoming a pest? I don't know if I'm gonna make her reappear or not, but I'll think about it.**

**After this one, I'm thinking of doing one of those L is the teenage dirtbag and Light is the popular guy AU's but obviously spice it up a bit better and change it a bit because otherwise that's just boring, y'know? **

**Anyway. Check out my Gumlee one-shot! No one's reviewed it so I'm guessing it's dookie powder.**

**Anyway. Keep reviewing and keep reading. Thanks, and 'til next time my cookies ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't resist, guys.**

After they all finished their milkshakes, they all went back to the block of flats. "That was fun, guys. Thanks for inviting me." Light said, smiling.

"Oh, yes, getting molested by an ex IS my idea of fun." Ryuuzaki joked. They all laughed.

"Well hopefully we won't run into her again," Matt said, "Even I lost my cool with her."

"Woah. She was annoying," Mello said, tightening his grip around the red head's waist.

"She called me ginger."

"You're not ginger, you're sexy as fuck red!" Mello was enraged.

"Heheh, I know..." Matt said and pecked Mello on the lips.

"Right, as much as I would love to stay and watch the live porn I better get going," Ryuuzaki said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Light asked.

"Yeah, I have work in the morning anyway."

"Oh, that's a shame. I just got a text saying that I have tomorrow off," Light said.

"I'm so sorry. I'll see you guys soon," Ryuuzaki turned and walked down the hall.

"See ya!" Matt called out.

"Bye," Mello and Light called out in unison. Ryuuzaki waved and went into the elevator.

"Do you guys want to come in for a drink?" Light offered, gesturing to his apartment door.

"Oh, yeah, sounds good," Mello said.

"Yay! Threesome time," Matt said.

"Not today, Matt," Light chuckled, getting Matt's sense of humour. _At least I think he was joking..._

"Aw," Matt whined, pouting. Mello pinched his side. "Hey! Just because I wouldn't mind fucking him, doesn't mean I love him. You're the only one for me, Mells." Matt kissed Mello passionately and they held it for a while.

"You coming in or not?" Light snapped, "Because if you are, try not to fuck on my couch."

"Heheh, no promises, pretty boy," Matt chuckled.

"Alright, Matt, I'm right here." Mello barked.

"It's so cute when you get jealous, Mellsy," Matt said pecking him on the cheek.

"Shut up." Mello mumbled, grabbing his partner's butt.

They all went into the apartment and made themselves at home. Light went to the fridge and pulled out three beers and came back and handed his guests one each getting a "thanks" in return. The conversation fired up on the subject of work and funny stories, when there was a buzz at the door. Light got up to the receiver to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to bother you, Light, but my car has broken down. I don't want to be a pest, but, is it okay if I spend a night with you?" it was Ryuuzaki. After hearing what he said, Matt and Mello made an "ooo" sound bringing out the dirty meaning in what Ryuuga had just said.

"Shut up guys!" Light pressed turned back to the speaker, "Hey, sorry about that. Of course you can. I'll buzz you in," Light let Ryuuzaki in and about a minute later there was a knock at the door. Light got up and to answer the door. "Hello," Light greeted Ryuuzaki.

"Hi. I'm so sorry to be such a pest, I can stay round Matt and Mello's if you like,"

"Suuup," the couple said in unison and then laughed...then made out. Light and Ryuuzaki grimaced.

"I promise you Ryuuzaki-"

"Oh, please, call me L."

"Uhm, okay. I promise you, L, you're not being a pest. Don't be ridiculous," Light smiled warmly. _Look at this progress! Light Yagami: Level casual, friendly nick name. Jackpot!...I need to get a life._

"Thank you so much. I will have to repay you somehow." L raised his eyebrows and walked in, leaving Light blushing at the door in the exact same position.

"Nice one, L," Mello whispered. Light coughed and came back to reality and span round, luckily his blush had died down.

"Uhm, do you want a beer?" he offered.

"That's kind of you, Light, but I don't drink..."

"Oh! Ryuuga, I have a sweet drink that I think you'd like," Mello said, jumping up from the couch. "I'll go get it, two secs." Mello ran out of the flat and into his own to fetch this almighty drink.

The conversation fired up again, and Mello quickly returned, locks bouncing and his fringe hitting his forehead as he walked back into the room with a spring in his step. "Here, have the whole bottle," Mello smiled.

"Is that the~" Matt started.

"Yup." They laughed together for a while, and Light looked at them with a puzzled look. L was downing the whole bottle.

"MmmmMMmMMm, this is hella yummy, Light-kun. YOU trY!" L said, drunkenly shoving the bottle under Light's nose. Light immediately got a huge whiff of strong alcohol, I mean like, really strong.

"L! This is obviously extremely alcoholic!" Light looked at L who was looking at him with a blank expression, but then suddenly plonked himself down in front of Matt's feet swaying from side to side.

"No it's -hiccup- noooooot," Ryuuga sang, and flopped his head back into Matt's lap. "Matt, you're so cool," they all laughed. "HeeEEEYyyY! Let's play a gAMe!" L said, whipping his head back up to upright position and hiccupped.

"Hahah, okay," Mello said.

"What game do you wanna play?" Matt asked.

"We could play a trUth or DAAAAARE!" L said, and gasped at the end for dramatic affect. They all giggled at the drunken man with the crazy hair.

"Okay, I'm in," Light said, smiling.

"WAIT! No, you can't play unless I get to sit in YOUR lap!" L bit his nail and giggled like a girl. Light blushed. _How is he so drunken and cute and sexy and fuckable at the same time?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh-what?" Light said with a blush on his face, "You can if you want but I just, uhm, I-" Light continued his stuttering trying to regain his cool but he slowly gave up after Matt and Mello began laughing. Then L's drunken giggle erupted.

"It's okay, caramel boy, I was kidding!" L continued giggling.

"Oh, I knew that..." Light blushed even more.

"Ryuuga, did you just call Light "Caramel Boy"?" Mello continued laughing.

"Oh...yeah I did! Do you know why Light-kun?" L leaned over to Light.

"Uhm, no..." Light knew full well why, he just didn't want to say it.

"Well, I call you –hic- Caramel Boy from now on 'cause your skin is all –hic- smooth and caramelelely, and –hic- also I like licking and sucking on my hard boiled caramel candy sweets..." Ryuuzaki's giggles erupted again as Light's face went an even darker shade of red.

"News flash, Caramel Boy, Ryuuzaki just offered you a blow job," Mello said laughing with Matt on the sofa, clutching their own stomachs and pulling their knees up as they bounced around like two bouncy balls becoming out of control. _Oh my God...this is so embarrassing and great at the same time..._

"Well, I thought we were going to play truth or dare first...?" Light tried to get into the game instead of into Ryuuzaki's pants...for now.

"OOoooOHH YEEAhAHHH!" Ryuuzaki screamed throwing his arms up in the air. "Right, Mello I dare you to take your top of." Ryuuzaki giggled.

"Uhm, okay?" Mello whipped off his leather vest to reveal a lean six pack to match his muscley arms.

"Nice one, Ryuuzaki," Matt said, admiring Mello's body.

"Eheheh. Thanks. Mello your go!"

"Okay, Light I dare you to give Ryuuzaki a lap dance!" Mello said, pointing at Light.

"What? It's supposed to be truth or dare...you have to ask me first," Light tried to reject the dare, for he didn't actually know how to give someone a lap dance.

"Oh, Mells, I don't think he knows how!" Matt giggled. _How does he do that, dammit?!_

"Aw! Little Caramel Boy! Okay, I'll do a truth instead."

"Okay."

"How hard would you fuck Ryuuzaki?" _Crap. _

"We'll know whether you're lying or not," Matt butted in with a sing-song voice. In the background, L was rolling around on his back with his feet in the air holding his toes.

"Yes, Light-kun, how hard would you fuck me?" he asked in mono tone.

"Uhm..." Light wracked his brains to think of a way to get out of this.

"No way out." Matt said, smirking and leaning forward.

"Quite...hard?" Light said, almost like a question.

"JACKPOOOOOOT!" Ryuuzaki was obviously satisfied with the answer, "You hear that guys?! I'm gon' get fucked good and –hic- hard!" Mello and Matt cracked up laughing for the millionth time that evening whilst Light struggled to not picture that picture in his head.

"Okay, Matt, truth or dare?" Light quickly got back to the game.

"Dare!" Matt announced his decision in the form of a female opera singer.

"Okay, um..." Light began thinking of a dare.

"This is gonna be hard, Light, I'm comfortable with doing practically anything in here." Matt shrugged.

"I'VE GOT OnE liIIGHT!" Ryuuzaki leaned over to whisper in something in Light's ear. It must've been something good, because Light's face lit up into an evil mass-murderer like grin, scaring Matt and Mello slightly. Ryuuzaki pulled away and smiled with Light with the same tone as Light, freaking the couple out even more. L leaved the room pulling out his phone. "Do you guys want another beer?" Light asked getting up from off the floor.

"Yeah, sure," Mello smiled.

"Well whatever made you guys smile like that I'd like to be as drunk as possible so hit me," Matt said.

Ryuuga returned to the room a few minutes later. "They'll be around five minutes,"

"Okay," Light smiled mischievously and took a seat on the floor after handing the others their beers. "L, would you like a beer?"

"YeeeEEAAAHH! Sounds GREAT," L celebrated. Light chuckled and got up to get the beer. When he passed L he received a butt pinch.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light jumped, and turned around to see L do a deranged laugh whilst running around with his arms in the air like the drunken fool he was until he stopped and dropped to his knees and whipped his head round to look at Light with a cheeky grin. He giggled and fell on his back and pulled his feet up in the air via his toes. Light couldn't help but laugh, Matt and Mello cackling like idiots on the sofa, falling onto each other still supporting their abdominals. Light returned with a beer and Ryuuzaki drunk it from the bottle like a baby would from theirs.

"FINIIIISHED!" Ryuuzaki giggled and put the bottle on the table to climb into Light's lap like a cat.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" Light said, wincing every now and then when Ryuuzaki put all his weight on one part of his boney body. There was a buzz at the door and everyone looked round to the buzzer thingy. "They're here." Light said dramatically. L fell off his lap on purpose and returned to the feet-in-the-air position on the floor. "Okay, I'll buzz you in now."

Everyone was silent apart from Ryuuzaki's hiccups until there was a knock at the door. Light opened the door to an exact copy of L, however with red eyes and he was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black hoody. "Sup guys, long time no see."

**Heeyyyaaa ^-^ So what do we think of the (not much of a) mystery character? Heheh. **

**Guest thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you like the story and it's been so fun to write cx heheh. Thank you sosososo much for the review, and yeah I hate Misa with a passion, too...thanks again ^-^**

**Anyway, I might update again today. I'm writing a story, like a normal one (if I could call it normal it's pretty weird :b) so my siblings and parents are all like Oooo you writing Wood Abi?! and I have to say uh no im writing my fic and I can't ask them to read it or anything because I don't think my dad would want his fourteen year old daughter writing this sort of stuff cx so ssshhh don't tell! Heheh. I'm feeling lazy right now so excuse my lack of punctuation and stuff. I might update later, so until next time cookies ^-^ REVIEW K BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

"HeeeEEEEyY! BROO!" L said as he staggered up from the floor.

"Wow, you actually voluntarily called me bro," BB was surprised. "Wait, are you drunk, L?"

"WhhaaAAT?" L shook his head around causing his hair to become even more of a mess, "I have had ONE Drink! ONE!"

"Yes, he's very drunk," Light butted in.

"NoW! MATTY! Time for your dare," L said, throwing a point at Matt.

"Um, ohkay..." Matt was more nervous and self concsious now BB was there...BB knew people.

"I dare YOOU to give my Caramel Boy a LAP DAANCE!" L gasped again for dramatic effect.

"What?!" Matt was surprised, "I thought you like him,"

"WHAT?" BB interrupted but was ignored.

"Yeah, just get him a bit excited, y'know," L said wiggling his eyebrows.

"L what the fuck?" BB shouted. Everyone went silent as they all were slightly scared of BB, apart from L.

"This is my yum yum caramel boy, Light,"

"When did you meet him?"

"Todaaaaay," L sang. BB turned to Light while L continued to roll around on the floor. BB groaned and death glared Light.

"Hello," Light offered.

"Hello. So, my brother _likes _you then," BB said, a sinister smile on his face. _Crap, no wonder the others are scared of him..._

_"_Uhm, yeah I guess?"

"You guess, do you?" BB folded his arms and leaned forward with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yes?"

"Do you like dear Lawliet back?" BB said, glancing behind him at L making a high pitched noise and then giggling at him. "What the fuck did you give him?"

"Caramel apple shnapps mixed with vodka. He also had a beer..." Mello said sheepishly. _Oh God, even Mello's scared of this guy...and I'm slightly scared of Mello. _BB raised his eyebrows.

"Woah, my brother can really stomach his drinks."

"Yeah, we're surprised he's still concsious."

"I'm surprised he's _alive,_" BB said. L jumped on to Mello's lap like a cat causing Mello to jolt forwards in pain.

"MATT! DARE NOW PLEASE." he said. Reluctantly, Matt sighed and got up ready to give Light his lap dance. He pushed Light into the armchair by the sofa and started to dance. "WOOOO! YEAH, GO MATT!" Ryuuzaki was enjoying it more than anyone else.

"You're actually a really good dancer, Matt," Light laughed, looking Matt up and down as he straddled Light's waist.

"Hey! You better not be enjoying that too much, Light, or your tiny little penis will be snipped off," Mello threatened. BB was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed laughing. L was staring in amazement at how Matt was moving and Light was beginning to blush.

"HEY! Caramel boy's penis is probably the BIGGeST you have EVER EVER EVER EVER SEEN!" L said.

"L! Your brother's right over there," Light said.

"It's ohkay, I've heard L grunt over guys before..." BB said, embarrassing L as he blushed.

"ShuT UP!"

"Not as innocent as we thought, then," Mello laughed, "And HEY no touching!"

"Yes, please, Light I'm embarrassed enough already..." Matt said with a bright red face to match the colour of his hair.

"I wasn't going to touch you! I was just itching my head."

"You guys are stupid," BB said. They all turned to him and realised he was filming the whole thing.

"NO! SHIT, BB, PLEASE!" Matt said hopping off of Light.

"FINE! The dare is over..." Ryuuzaki said putting his hands up. "Look at that big ol' erection!"

"WHAT?!" Mello, Matt and Light said in unison and all immediately looked at Light's crotch.

"Oh, good one bro, I caught that! I'll edit it later..." BB laughed.

"I like you BB," L said, very drunkenly.

"I love you too bro,"

"Nah, I said I LIKE you!" L whined.

"Alright keep your pants on," BB said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, even though Light wants them off you," Mello said. Light blushed and they all laughed apart from him and Ryuuzaki.

"Shush!" they both said in unison.

"Anyway, my go to dare someone...Light," Matt smiled evilly and Light audibly swallowed.

"Uh, yes?" he responded, sheepishly.

"Do a strip tease," Matt began and then leaned forward into Light's face, "on the table!"

"YES YES YES YES YEEEES!"

**I'm super hella sorry I haven't updated in like a kajillion years. I've been doing a butt loada nuggets and working on an original story and it's been really endulging and stuff. So here's a chapter for y'all! I'm hella tired and I'm going to visit Oxford tomorrow with the school with the gifted and talented and capable thingy so I'll have to be out in public...is that worse than school ooor ;-; atleast it's non school uniform. That's pretty rad apart from the fact that I caN'T FIND MY FREAKING HOODY GAH.**

**Reviews please! Thanks c:**


	12. Chapter 12

L was howling his excitement into the air. "L, shut up," B said, rolling his eyes at his drunken brother. L looked at him and giggled.

"LiGHT! GO! ACTIIIOOON!" L said waving his arms around.

"But I've never done a strip tease before..."

"Okay. Fine, you have to down four beers in a row. Plus some of L's special drink," Matt changed the dare, knowing that if he got Light insanely drunk that it would be easier to persuade him to do funnier dares.

"What? No!"

"Every time you reject the dare, I'll add another bottle of beer. So that's five bottles of beer and some of L's special drink," Matt said with a proud grin.

"WHAAAAAAT? But MY special drink is MY special drink! It's special and it is mine, and that is all good and yum yum I love my special drink," Ryuuzaki continued his little song for another thirty seconds whilst Light spoke again.

"Well, I don't even know if I have that much beer."

"I bet you do," Mello said, "I bet you like to get it on on your own,"

"Mello don't be gross! And that's insanely personal..."

"Hahah! Light wanks off like a pubescent teenage boy!" Mello said.

"If I were as hot as Light, I'd look at myself ALL of the TIIIIIIIME!" Ryuuzaki thought it would be appropriate to sing the last few words, singing "time" in the highest screech possible.

"L, shut up! And yeah, I bet Light used to have a selfie for his wallpaper on his phone," BB joined in the fun.

"What? I didn't! And Ryuuzaki I don't know whether to be creeped out or flattered,"

"Be flattered caramel boy! You're so YUUMMY!" Ryuuga staggered up on to his feet and threw himself into Light's arms and looked up at him from where his face was (down by Light's stomach) and did a big grin. Light couldn't help chuckling.

"Thank you, L," he said, patting him on the head.

"Yay! Now you have to do the dare, please now," L replied letting go...eventually.

"Fine. I'll go grab the beers."

"I shall get the funnel!" Mello said hopping up.

"Okay," Light sighed knowing he'd regret what he was about to do in the morning. The two came back to find L tickling Matt in a dog pile on the floor and B sprawled out quite idly on the couch. "Yes, make yourself at home," Light said slightly irritated.

"I have, my dear," B smiled up at him whilst he sipped at Matt's beer.

"Hey! That's my beer," Matt said through laughter, thus not sounding as threatening as he'd like.

"Ew, I have Matt herpes," BB said spitting the drink out over L.

"BB! YOU'RE SUCH A POO!"

"The most intelligent insult I've heard from you, I must say, brother dear," BB said, dripping with sarcasm.

"SHOOSH!" L leaped on to B's stomach on his knees making BB make an "oomph" sound and wince.

"You're heavy, how many sweets do you eat?"

"Lots and lots but that's okay cos my metanol...my mitobi...my-"

"Aw! Lawli tripping up on a silly word like metabolism?"

"I am under the influence of alcohol!"

"That is true," Mello said, returning to the room, "right, pass me them beers, caramel boy," Light reluctantly passed over the beers. "Open wide, babe,"

"Hey! I'm your babe," Matt said getting off the floor, slightly drunk (he gets drunk pretty easily) "and I'm the only one that you should be telling to open wide..."

"That's true." Mello smirked knowing he'd be getting some tonight.

"Guys, please," Light said, but was soon shutted up by the end of the funnel being shoved in his mouth. They started to chant "drink! drink! drink!" as Light gulped down the beers. After a few minutes, Light had finished all of them.

"You're good at swallowing, Light," Mello said, suggestively.

"I DIBS!" Ryuuga shouted, throwing his arm up as if he were a student in class desperate to say the answer.

"Naughty naughty, Ryuuga," Light said. He was slowly getting drunker and drunker, "it's time for the second part of the dare...L, pass me that bottle of special drink," Light almost lost his balance as L giggled and passed the bottle over. Light decided to finish it off (this was L's second bottle he had only drunk half of). Light pulled the bottle away from his lips and giggled through his nose as he swallowed the rest of the liquid that was in his mouth.

"It's yummy isn't it?!" L giggled out the words.

"Yes!" Light fell on to his knees down to L's level and lifted the bottle to L's lips. "Open wide, L," he said, seductively but still drunkenly. L obliged, aditionally putting his head back, and giggled, and as Light poured the liquid into his mouth he dribbled some of it down his cheek. Light took it upon himself to clean him up, and licked L's cheek to clear it from the drink replacing it with the wetness of his own tongue.

"I'm gonna go get more of that stuff," Mello said, jumping up and running into his apartment, returning literally thirty seconds later with two more bottles. He chugged down half of the first one and got the funnel to put it in BB's mouth. He immediately poured it into the funnel before BB could protest, and they all began to erupt into drunken laughter. Matt had snatched the bottle and drank half of what was left. They all fell about giggling and laughing, abandoning the dare game almost immediately.

"Lets play a different game, guys!" Matt said, holding up the bottle in his hand.

"Lets play blind man's bluff!" Light said, "But but but but buuuuuuut-"

"HAHAH! You said BUT LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES, LIGHT!" L said giggling on the sofa with B.

"Oh, yeah, I diiiiiiid!"

"Blind man's bluff sounds worse than Mario Party 8!" Matt said with an arm wrapped around Mello's shoulders, swinging around with the bottle in the other hand. Mello was hardly a stable support and they ended up falling on to each other and making out.

"GUYS! If you're gonna make out, we all have to dog pile on to you," L said, launching himself on to the couple on the floor. Light straddled L, and B just glomped on top. Matt was at the bottom going bright red as he gasped for breath in between gasps.

"Guys get off, otherwise my boyfriend will suffocate and I won't have anyone who's bangworthy," Mello said, trying to roll off and succeeding. The tower of drunks toppled over on to the floor, and everyone landed on each other. Ryuuga was on top of Light, and B was rolling around in the background, laughing. He rolled over to see that Light and Ryuuzaki were about to kiss.

"HEEELLL NOO!" he screamed and lifted L like a cat by wrapping his arms round his stomach and halling up his weight. When he threw a giggling Ryuuzaki on to the sofa, he turned around to Light seeming to be momentarily sober. "Light, listen, I don't mind you and my brother dating or anything, it's just that he's never really had a proper boyfriend before, so I don't want you two wasting a special moment like a first kiss as a drunken joke that he probably won't remember in the morning. Okay?"

"Kay. You're a great brother, B, you are so great," Light said, raising himself from the floor and hugging B. BB was drunk so he hugged back.

"Thanks dude, you're not too bad yourself," they laughed and then passed out.

The room was finally still, and everyone had passed out in their final positions. B was lying in Light's embrace and Light in his, Matt and Mello in the same position, and L sprawled out on the sofa.

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter ^-^ it was fun imagining it and writing it so I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it and whatever. **

**Keep reviewing please please thank you so much ouo I am so tired right now so sorry about this part which proabably doesn't even make sense cx okay byyyeeeeee heheh**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone woke up in the same position as they had passed out in the night before. L's groans awoke Matt, and Matt's whimpers woke Mello, Mello's growls awoke BB, and BB's slurring awoke Light. They were a bit of a mess: hair everywhere, limbs sprawled out and tangled with another's and heads banging so hard it felt like someone was kicking the backs of their eye balls. Ryuuzaki was the first to make words that made actual sense. "Oh my God...what happened?"

"You got whack drunk," BB said, lying on the floor with his hands over his eyes, "and so did everyone else."

"I knew I'd regret it," Light croaked, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"I don't think I'll ever have a drink again..." Matt said, sitting up as much as he could without moving Mello too much.

"Wait...my head has too adjust," Mello held his head and screwed his eyes shut before sitting up, "okay I think I'm good." They all had sat up eventually.

"Who wants coffee?" Light said.

"Me," everyone said at the same time.

"Guys shut up enthusiasm hurts my head," Matt said pulling his goggles down to around his neck, freeing his head from the tightness of the straps.

"Aw, Matty," Mello rubbed and kissed Matt's head.

"Shhh, too loud," Matt said, rubbing Mello's back. Light got up slowly, holding his head, out to the kitchen to make some coffee. He came back in the room after five seconds.

"Right, guys, prepare yourselves, I'm about to open the cutlery draw and get out a spoon. Then I'm putting on the kettle and getting out some mugs. I just wanted to warn you because of the noise," Light turned around after everyone groaned in response.

"This is the noisiest cup of coffee I've ever made," Light muttered to himself.

"When did pixies climb into my ears and start punching everything," L groaned, still lying on the couch. "Wait, how did you guys end up in that position? I remember most of the night, but I don't really remember anything after everyone got drunk off their heads,"

"I don't know. We all just passed out, I guess. You were rolling around everywhere so you could've ended up anywhere," Matt said through a husky voice.

"I was?" Ryuuga sighed.

"Yeah, we were all wetting ourselves over it," BB said, chuckling slightly and then wincing at the jolts of laughter that kicked his head on the way out.

"Oh no..."

"Yeah, and this room has surveillance cameras so we can rewatch it over and over," Light said, carrying four cups of coffee and placing them gently on to the table.

"Nice," Matt said, reaching for a cup.

"Why'd you have surveillance?" BB asked, grabbing another cup and putting it to his lips.

"I'm a detective and I make enemies, so if someone does come to kill me then the security guard will hopefully come in and stop them," Light said. He then went out to grab his own coffee, Matt and Mello watched him walk out. Matt hopped up and walked into the kitchen to get a moment alone with Light.

"Hey, Light," he purred, hopping up on to the counter in front of him and grabbing his chin to look at him in the eyes.

"Don't do that to me, red head, I know what your game," Light chuckled.

"Dammit!" Matt slapped his own thigh, "You're no fun..." Matt shuffled up so he was in front of Light. "Soo, you and L, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't really know what's happening between us. I remember we had a moment last night, but BB pulled me away from him and told me our first kiss shouldn't be a drunken one.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Matt rubbed his forehead.

"BB's pretty cool,"

"Eh. Yeah he is but he can go a little crazy and freaky sometimes,"

"Oh...okay."

"Yeah. Watch out,"

"You losers talking about me?" BB was leaning on the door frame that lead through to the kitchen. Light and Matt didn't notice him and his speech made him jump.

"Uh...how long have you been standing there?" Matt asked.

"Long enough to know that you're not hitting on Light," BB chuckled, "you are a cheeky boy, Matt." The gamer jumped off the work top and stuck his tongue out at the red-eyed man. As he walked out he got a smack on the back side.

"Hey!" he said, not loudly but loud enough to sound strong.

"Shut up and get out I have to talk to Caramel Boy over there," BB said, grinning manicly.

"Please don't call me that," Light moaned.

"Why not? You are the caramel boy," BB laughed, "the type you see in naughty callendars."

"I'm not a stripper or a nudity model I am a detective," Light tried to sound authoritive but it wasn't really working.

"K. Anyway, you wanna get in my baby brother's pants, don't you?"

"Uh...I don't feel comfortable saying this to you," Light said cringing slightly.

"If you do that's fine, little Lawliet is old enough to do big boy things to other big boys," BB said with a grin and a wink. Light cringed even harder.

"Please don't say that," he said, thinking of his little sister Sayu doing that sort of thing. _God, no, what a sickening thought... _BB just laughed.

"Do you like him though, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Ohkie dokie. Have you asked him out for dinner or anything?"

"No."

"Ohkay. When you do, make sure wherever you go has a large pudding selection and don't be alarmed if he had two puddings instead of a main and then a dessert,"

"Ohkay,"

"And don't give him any alcohol, he won't like not having full concentration so you won't end up in bed with him,"

"Okay..." _I can't believe I'm taking advice on how to get into L's pants from his brother._

"Good. Now, go back in there and sit next to him and ask how his head is," BB said, pointing to the door. Light smiled and chuckled.

"Ohkay."

**Hallo ^-^ how y'all liking it? It is fun and I'm just making it up as I go along cx are you guys cool with the chapters being short and often? Because I can't be bothered to spend like ages on one chapter, and I prefer frequent updates than longer chapters with longer time to wait to be honest cx anyway...please review and like and favourite and stuff ^-^ heheh. Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, L, how's your head?" Light asked, sitting down next to the extremely hung over L who had curled his hands round the warm cup of coffee.

"Oh...I don't think I've ever been more hung over in my life..." L groaned. _He is quite sexy when he groans..._

"That must be horrible for you. Would you like some ice for your head?"

"If that's not too trouble, I'm sure it would help," Ryuuzaki gave a small, cute smile and Light restrained himself with booping his nose and planting butterfly kisses all over his cute lil' face.

"I'll go get some for you," Light said, stroking L's messy hair which just sprang back up from underneath Light's hand. He smiled.

"Thank you, Light-kun,"

"You're welcome," Light grabbed some ice from the freezer and as he was coming back up from bending over, he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him. "B, can you stop creeping up on me like that please?"

"No. How's it going?"

"I offered him some ice for his head."

"Good job, Imagay. Now, have you got any sweets or cheesecake?"

"What? Yeah, I think so," Light ignored the nickname.

"Take some cheesecake in. A big chunk. He can't ask for food because he feels bad about it,"

"Okay." Light grabbed the plate of cheesecake and took it in with the ice. "Heard you like cheesecake,"

"Under statement, Light-kun, I love cheesecake." L licked his lips and held his hands out like a baby wanting to be picked up.

"Well, enjoy,"

"I will, Light-kun." L tucked into the delicious cheesecake and Light held the ice to his head. He moaned in pleasure (yes L does get turned on by cheesecake 'cause why not). _God that was a sexy moan...I hope I can make him make noises like that in the bedroom..._

"Is that good?"

"Real good."

"Are you two fucking because if so please stop or cover up whilst we get up and leave," Mello was spooning with Matt on the floor and just woke up to L moaning and Light asking if "it was good".

"It's okay, we're not doing anything." Light chuckled.

"Unfortunately," L muttered.

"What?" Light said, a glint of hope in his eye.

"Nothing." L shoved another fork full of cheesecake in his gob, shutting himself up.

"Okay. Time to go, Matty, we can go to bed when we get in," Mello said, rubbing the little spoon's sides.

"Jackpot." Matt got up lazily and sluggishly, looking forward to the cuddles he was about to receive from his dearest partner.

"See you guys later," Light said.

"Yeah. Keep it down if you two do get it on," Matt said, waving with his back turned.

"We will," L said, smirking. Light just blushed.

Once the chocolate maniac and gamer boy had left, the insomniac and Mr Perfect resumed their ice holding and cheesecake scoffing for at least a few minutes before the cheesecake had ceased and the ice had warmed slightly, becoming ineffective. "Thank you, Light-kun, that was perfect. My headache has died down now that I've got something inside of me,"

"You are most welcome, Ryuuzaki."

"What were your first impressions of me, Light-kun?" L asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well..."

"Truthfully,"

"Uhm..."

"It's okay, I'm used to be called freak, creepy, weirdo, zombie, awkward-"

"Cute."

"...What?"

"You are a cute panda."

"Light-kun, no one has ever called me that. The reason they don't is because I'm not."

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not," L pouted like a child. Now, readers, he's not pouting like those annoying girls who attempt to be cute through a pout, but a meaningful pout. He was genuinely sulking.

"Don't do that, you're even cuter now!" Light said, losing his cool and fan girling slightly.

"Shoooosh!" Ryuuga covered his hands with his face.

"OOhhh, stop, you're adorable!"

"No I'm not,"

"Let me see you," Light tried to pull L's hands away from his face, at first it didn't work but he was successful in his goal and pulling Ryuuzaki on to the floor on top of him.

"Hah, I'm dominant now," Ryuuzaki said, pinning Light's arms down in a star fish manner. Light laughed.

"I'll leave you guys alone, then," B said, walking out the door with a jar of jam.

"Hey, put that back! My mum made that for me..." Light said, straining his neck to watch B walk out. Beyond stopped in the door way and opened the jar, and dug his hand in as if he were fisting it.

"Fisting jam jars to get the jam," he sang. Light sighed and let him go. "Byeeee," he said, and slammed the door.

"Now what?"

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews...I was so excited! **

**I'm glad you and your friend are having fun and do whatever you want cx **

**I will have to leave it there for today...well, I might write some more later, probably no more publishing until tomorrow. I'll probably do a longer chapter tomorrow. Soooo yeah c: again thank you so much for reviewing and give me more feedback! Oh yeah, and be prepared for some LxLight action c; bysee bye cookies**


	15. Chapter 15

Hai guys. You're probably gonna kill me (with or without the help of a Death Note) because of lack of updates; it's just that the next chapter contains smutt and although my chapters aren't very long it's taking a while for me to finish this one because I'm trying to choose a time when I'm home alone to write it because I feel uncomfortable writing it around my family...just in case they catch what I'm doing over my shoulder. So I'm gonna finish it tonight and hopefully write a few more chapters afterwards ^-^ ohkay, thanks. See you, my cookies! Heheh :b


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah...now what," L said, smiling a little.

"You're so freaking cute," Light giggled. L dead-panned but blushed at the same time, reducing his toughness. His expression and blush soon faded, being replaced by a menacing smile, ceasing Light's giggles. "Let's play a game," L said in a low, seductive voice. Light swallowed.

"Uh, sure, w-what kind of game?" Light stuttered trying to suppress the urge of fucking L right then and there on the floor.

"Do you have any icing sugar?" L raised an eye brow and sat back, transferring all his weight on to Light's lower stomach.

"Uh, yeah I think so. I'll go get it," Light said, sitting up. L stayed where he was for a few moments, just looking at Light's face going redder as the boy propped himself up on his elbows. With a smile and a blow of air through his nose he hopped off of Light in order for him to go and get the icing sugar. Light returned and placed the icing sugar firmly on the coffee table whilst Ryuuzaki sat on the sofa, normally for once.

"We need water, too, to make the icing," L said. Light smiled and sighed sarcastically making Ryuuzaki giggle a little before going back to the kitchen and soon returning with a jug of water and a bowl. He made up the icing and began to get excited to see what the game was. Ryuuga dipped two fingers into the icing, scooping the sticky, white substance onto his fingers and letting it slide off his fingers into his mouth. _White and sticky...reminds me of another thing I'd love L to swallow..._

"So what's the game?" Light asked eagerly.

"Make Ryuuzaki icing," L said, then giggling at Light's un-amused look on his face.

"You're going to pay," Light said. He then dipped his middle and first finger into the icing as L did and smeared it onto the insomniac's cheek.

"Hey!" L said, beginning to giggle. Light began laughing as he scooped up more icing with his other hand and smothered more icing on to his face. "Okay, payback time, Caramel Boy!" L scooped up a load of icing onto his fingers and coated Light's face with it, which was quite the task because for some reason they weren't able to stop giggling and laughing. Once L had successfully covered Light's face he found that he had clambered on to Light, straddling his waist and he lifted Light's t-shirt and recoated his hands with icing at the same time as Light did and they continued to rub in the icing to each other; L coating Light's abs with it and Light coating L's neck. This was all done as they continued to laugh. "Light, your t-shirt seems to be in the way," L said through giggles.

"Well take it off then!" Light said lifting it over his head. Ryuuzaki helped.

"Oh, dear Light-kun, your t-shirt has removed some of the icing off of your face. Let me re-apply it," L said with a wide, mischievous, pervy smile on his face. This caused Light to giggle even more. Ryuuzaki scooped up a hand-cup full of the icing and smeared it from Light's forehead round his face to his chin and returned his hands to Light's cheeks, cupping his face. They were both giggling uncontrollably.

"Thank you for this wonderful skin care, Ryuuga," Light said, giggling.

"You are most welcome, Caramel Boy," L said smiling. Light limited his giggles to a smile, but soon the smile faded into a serious expression, as did L's. They leaned in and shared a deep, passionate kiss which lasted for quite a while. They pulled away, and L saw Light blushing through the icing. "Light, you're blushing," L smiled.

"I know," Light said, not really sure what to do, so he just leant in for another kiss. Light ran his tongue along L's bottom lip, and despite his sticky hands L tangled his fingers into Light's hair. L opened his mouth, allowing Light access to the inside of his mouth, and they both battled for dominance and explored each other's mouths. After a few minutes, they pulled away for air, panting a little. Light gave a wide smile, and started giggling again at the same time as Ryuuzaki did.

"Why is Light-kun so giggly?" Ryuuzaki asked with a large smile.

"Well..." Light looked down, blushing.

"It's okay, you can tell me," L said, lifting Light's gaze to his eyes with a finger under his chin.

"It's just that...I've never actually _done it _before..." Light said, holding L's hand under his chin.

"Aw, is Light-kun a virgin still?" L was slightly surprised.

"Yes..." Light was blushing madly. L couldn't suppress his cooing.

"AAWW! Little Light-kun has never seen another man's willy!" L teased.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light buried his face into L's shirt, nuzzling into it.

"Aw, I'm sorry Light," L smiled and stroked Light's hair. He still couldn't get over Light's innocence.

"It's okay," Light replied into L's shirt. He pulled back and sighed, but smiled. He wrapped his arms around L's waist and they leaned in for another kiss which continued to be as deep as the previous one, however Light was trying not to smile and giggle however failing miserably. L pulled away.

"Dearest Light-kun, as much as I love your smile, I'm trying to kiss you," L was laughing too, now.

"I know I'm sorry," Light said, covering his mouth as an attempt to restrain his giggles.

"Did you slip some spirits into the water?"

"No," Light giggled even more, and L couldn't help but laugh with him. Light pulled him into a rough kiss, bringing his hands up L's back. He pulled L's head back, breaking the kiss and allowing himself access to the panda man's neck, licking and sucking the icing off. He used his teeth to lightly scrape the icing off Ryuuga's pale skin and L let out a loud moan that sent tingles through Light's body. Light made a line of kisses back up to L's mouth and they resumed their rough kiss as Light slipped Ryuuga off his lap and straddled him, swapping positions. L lied back as Light returned to his neck, tugging at the bottom of Ryuuzaki's baggy top. Once it was whipped off, they continued their passionate kissing, hands roaming and moans sounding.

Across the hall, Matt and Mello were lying under the monochrome chequered bed spread still catching their breath from yet another round of love making. Mello's muscular arm was around Matt's shoulders, their fingers intertwined. "That was the best one yet, I think," Matt said, panting still.

"Heh, yeah," Mello agreed, a smile spread across his face.

"So, what do you think Caramel Boy and Panda Man are doing across the hall?"

"Probably kissing. They're wimps and I think Light's still a gay sex virgin,"

"Yeah, his hole is probably tighter than a nun's," Matt said, smiling. Mello let out a laugh.

"I bet he doesn't even know what to do,"

"I bet he'd stick his tongue up there," they both laughed for a while.

"Oh, God, that is disgusting," the two boys began laughing harder. After the giggles died down, Matt let go of Mello's hand and propped himself up on to his elbows.

"Seriously though, do you think they're a good match?" Matt asked with a furrowed brow. Mello turned on to his side towards Matt supporting himself with his elbow.

"Yeah, I think they'll get along great. Their intellectual capacity match and they're both attracted to each other _and _they like each other,"

"Yeah...yeah, they're gonna be fine together," Matt was more assured that they had done the right thing. They shared a peck on the lips.

"Now, I need you to close your eyes," Mello said, mischievously.

"Mello, please don't shove your butt in my face again, I saw all the way up there last time you did it," Matt shuddered.

"No, just close your eyes." Reluctantly, Matt obeyed and closed his eyes. He felt Mello move into a new position. "Ohkay, open," Mello said. Matt opened his eyes to find Mello's manhood right in his face, fully erect and nothing hiding.

"Mello!" Matt laughed.

Mello was very proud of himself.

**Heyaa. So sosososo so sorry about the late update...this is a bit longer plus some LxLight c; I hope you like it. **


	17. Chapter 17

Matt and Mello went over to Light's in the afternoon. There was a fair on in town and they knew L loved fairs. Plus it was a good place to carry out phase two. When Matt finished picking the lock, they found L and Light asleep and snuggling on the sofa half naked. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauties," Mello clapped his hands like a scout leader. Matt snapped a picture on his phone of the two together.

"Hey, how'd you get in?" Light woke up and rubbed his head.

"Picked the lock," Matt said casually, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Oh...that's reassuring," Light sighed. Ryuuzaki woke up and tensed up into a stretch. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and made little squeaky noises like a little kid. _L why are you so adorable? I wonder what you were like when you were a kid...aaaww so cUTE!_

"Good morning," L said, flopping back on to Light and snuggling into his chest.

"You're such a big baby," Mello said, slinking an arm around Matt's waist.

"No I'm not," L mumbled and pouted.

"Really?" Mello raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" L asked closing his eyes as Light stroked his hair.

"There's a fair on, baby boy," Matt said, grinning mischievously. L perked up like a kitten with a toy, and sat upright with wide eyes. _Ryuuzaki why are you so adorable!_

"A fair?!" L bounced.

"Yup! Do you wanna come, little boy?" Matt put his hands on his knees patronizingly. L narrowed his eyes through a glare knowing that Matt was mocking him.

"Shut up!" L put his face in the crook of Light's neck, trying to hide from Matt's mockery. Light smiled and pulled L into his lap.

"We better get going soon, if you want to come," Mello said.

"Alright. Come on Ryuuzaki, if you want to go you'll have to get off," Light laughed. After a small whimper, L slipped off of Light's lap and grabbed his shirt.

"Ohkay," he said. Light grabbed his own t-shirt and slipped it on and they both got off the sofa.

"So...what have you two been doing whilst you were all alone?" Mello asked mischievously.

"It's none of your business," Light stated.

"We made out," Ryuuzaki said in monotone after a pause.

"Ryuuga!" Light said, blushing. L just gave him a big grin and Mello and Matt made a high "ooo" sound.

"We fucked," Matt said, nodding.

"Hard," Mello added, grinning. Light and L just laughed.

"Can we get some candy floss?" L hugged Light's arm. He had already had a lot of sugar from all the ice cream and sweets he had already eaten.

"I don't want you being sick, L, you've had a lot of sugar already," Light said. He looked down at L's big, disappointed eyes and his heart broke a little at the pure adorableness. _Dammit Ryuuzaki..._ "Fine, fine. Last thing, or you'll throw up,"

"No he won't," Matt chuckled.

"But, he's eaten so much already. Plus if he wants to go on any rides,"

"Seriously, he's eaten more before," Matt said. Light widened his eyes. "He has to eat a lot to be sick."

They walked around for a while and they were about to leave with three massive teddy bears and four fluffy unicorns (L was extremely advanced in physics and mathematics, so it was very easy to work out how hard to throw the ball at the cans, plus Matt knew all the catches so they were pretty unstoppable) but then they walked past a few groups of teenagers who jeered at L and Light holding hands, but Mello gave them a look and folded his arms, showing off his lean muscles which soon piped them down. When Light and L weren't holding hands, a lot of girls attempted to talk to Light. In fact all of them were hit on by girls apart from L, but he didn't care...he had food. Matt played them out quite a lot, getting free food in exchange for hugs and kisses on the cheek. Obviously, Mello was fuming but Matt had L and Light in stitches. Especially when Matt called Mello over and revealed he was gay. Some girls were very polite and apologetic, but others got mad that they gave food and more soft toys away to someone they would never have a chance with. "Oh, sorry ladies, I didn't know you meant it in _that_ way," Matt would say with a charming grin.

"Look! Let's go on the big wheel!" L said, pointing at the wheel. Matt and Mello smiled at each other, and thus began the second part of Matt and Mello's plan.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, we'll look after all this shit," Mello smiled. L dropped his teddies and grabbed Light's wrist and ran over to the wheel.

They were a quarter of the way up when Light started feeling dizzy. "Light-kun, are you alright?" L asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Light said in a soft voice.

"Is Light-kun sure?" L intertwined his fingers with Light's. Suddenly, a big jolt halted the big wheel and its turning ceased. Light froze in fear as they were at the very top, and L looked down to see what the problem was. He saw Matt and Mello wave up at them. Matt had obviously worked the machine to make it stop, and Mello had somehow got rid of the supervisor.

"What happened?" Light asked in a shaky voice.

"Matt hacked the machine," L sighed. He turned around to see Light in a horrible state; his face was pale and his palms were sweaty. Careful to not rock the pod, L slipped closer to Light and pulled him close. Light immediately bundled into L's lap and rapped his legs around his waist and his arms around L's neck and held on...tightly. "It's okay, Light, I'll call them and tell them you're scared of heights,"

"I'm not scared! It's...a phobia," Light snapped.

"It's ohkay, Light-kun, there's nothing wrong with being scared," L rubbed Light's back and hugged him back. "But then I think they might've deduced that you are scared of heights already..." L fell into thought, now realising all this was part of a plan. "We've walked right into their trap," L mumbled. This made Light panic even more and he whimpered into L's shoulder. L stroked Light's hair and pulled Light closer with an arm wrapped around his waist. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialled Matt's number.

"Hello?" Matt said with a grin.

"Get us down. Now," L ordered.

"Oh, no please? Where are your manners Ryuuga," Matt teased.

"Light's getting scared, get us down," L continued to demand.

"Oh, I don't know...should I Mello?" Matt was still grinning. L heard Mello laughing in the background and Light tightened his grip around L's torso.

"MATT! DON'T BE AN ASS HOLE!" L lost it.

"Calm down, Lawli! You'll scare Light even more..." Matt said in a sing song voice.

"L, L, please get us down...I'll do anything," Light whimpered into L's shoulder.

"Anything?" Matt overheard Light's whimpers. Light nodded his head.

"He said yes," L said, "Remember, he's in fear, as a human he will do anything but will probably regret this after-"

"Ohkie dokie! Down you come," Matt hit the button to make the wheel go round, the plan falling well into place. They were finally at ground level again and L carried Light out of the pod.

"You can let go now, Light-kun," L said.

"Oh, right, yes," Light tried to compose himself.

"What a pussy," Mello laughed.

"Mello you're scared of the dark. You cling to me at night," Matt laughed.

"Yeah...well, you can't even watch the scary parts of a movie or touch a spider," Mello argued.

"Shelob is terrifying! And you're supposed to be scared of horror movies..."

"The Hobbit isn't a horror movie, Matt!" Mello put his arm round a fuming and blushing Matt.

"You're scared of _Shelob?_" Light smirked.

"Shut up! You're scared of heights," Matt said.

"That's logical, you're born with two fears: loud noises and heights," Light said.

"Light-kun, that's loud noises and falling," L said.

"You can't say much, L, you're afraid of thunder," Matt said.

"That's a loud noise you idiot," L deadpanned. Light had finally calmed down and composed himself.

"So, Light, you said you'd do anything?" Matt slinked an arm around Light's waist, pulling him closer to him making Light feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Uh...yeah?" Light shifted awkwardly.

"Well, then..." Matt caressed Light's hair, "I'll have to decide on what I want to do with you," Matt ruffled Light's hair making Light wince. Matt smirked and went back next to a sulking Mello. He pecked Mello on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Don't pout Mells, you know I looove you,"

"Yeah I do...why do you have to misbehave?"

"Well, I've just given you an excuse to punish me later on," Matt said, pulling out of the hug and put his forehead on Mello's.

"...That is true." Mello and Matt shared a kiss.

**I'm so so sorry about how long this update took! I went to Budapest for a few days and I was doing other stuff as well so...yeah I'm really sorry xc thanks for the reviews! I might update another chapter later. 'Til then, cookies! ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

They arrived home and Light invited the guys in. They accepted happily. "I'm surprised I'm letting you in my home when you've already picked my lock and confronted me with one of my worst fears," Light chuckled at himself for being so trusting.

"Probably 'cause we so hot," Mello said with a wink. Light shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you said one of your worst fears," Matt pointed out, "There are more?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Pray tell, Light-kun," L said.

"Yeah, go one Caramel Boy," Mello teased. Light sighed.

"Okay...well, you know in The Wizard of Oz?"

"Yeeees," they all said in unison.

"Well...I'm completely terrified of the munchkins," there was a long pause before L, Matt and Mello burst into roaring laughter at the irrationalness of the fear. "Shut up, guys!" Light blushed with a voice break which just made them laugh even more, doubling over and clutching their stomachs.

"Munchkins Light? _Really?_" Matt said through laughs.

"Yes. Shut up or get out," Light threatened, although he knew he wouldn't throw them out for laughing at his fear. He agreed, it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it.

"Come on, Light, don't say that. We all know you won't anyway," Mello wheezed. _Dammit super smart mind reading buggers._

"Oh, God, I need a cigarette," Matt said walking out and wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm gonna go back to the flat. Don't cough to death without me there to laugh at you, dear," Mello said patting Matt on the butt.

"I won't," and with a peck on the lips they left.

"Light-kun, are you really scared of munchkins?" L asked, wrapping his arms around Light's neck.

"Yeah. It's embarrassing. I was watching it with my family and the munchkins came on with their supernaturally high voices and I freaked out. I can't stand the hoos from the Grinch either," Light said, wrapping his arms around L's torso.

"How long ago was that?"

"Three months ago." They both chuckled and shared a kiss.

"I better go home...I haven't been in quite a while...I haven't even called...Watari will be worried," L thought out loud.

"Who's Watari?" Light panicked. He pulled away from L out of the hug and looked down, folding his arms, "Is he your boyfriend?" L stared at Light for a few seconds before erupting into laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Light didn't know what to do or what to expect.

"No, no. I'm an orphan and Watari ran the orphanage I was at. He's like a father to me," L smiled one of his cute little smiles. _Oh my God, I'm so stupid...aw, little kid L all sad and cold out in the rain! Noo! _

"Oh, right, sorry. I just thought-" L interrupted Light with a kiss.

"Here's my number, text me whenever," L handed Light a piece of paper with numbers on it, obviously that was his number, and pecked Light on the lips again before leaving.

"Bye," Light said after L left. He was slightly star struck by L's little kisses. He smiled and felt his face burn up. He jumped around squealing and waving his hands around like a fan girl and clutched the piece of paper to his chest and launched himself on to the sofa, burying his face into the cushions. _He said text me whenever...should I text him now? Is that too needy? But what if he meant for me to text him straight away? Hmm..._

There was an urgent knock at the door a couple of minutes later and a muffled voice sounded through the door. "Light-kun, it's me," it was L. Light got up and opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Light asked, slightly confused.

"You should come see this," L turned around to knock on Mello's door.

"What's up scumbags?" Mello greeted his friends with the characteristic insult.

"Come with me," L lead them down the stairs and to the window doors. He pointed at Matt who was talking to a girl.

"Yeah, so?" Mello said, shrugging.

"Just wait..." L said. Almost on cue, the girl kissed Matt and although they couldn't see Matt's face, they still expected the worst. When she pulled away, she waved and walked off. Matt turned around and had a small smile on his face. He noticed the guys staring at him.

"What?" Matt said, grinning a cheeky grin.

"What the fuck do you mean "what"?!" Mello was fuming.

"Oh, you saw that?" Matt said, the smile immediately wiped off his face.


	19. Chapter 19

"Yup," Mello snapped, making a popping sound with his mouth on the p.

"I guess it looked pretty bad..."

"Ya think?!" Mello clenched his hands into fists.

"Well, let me explain,"

"How about you don't fucking explain. There's nothing to explain. I saw everything," Mello swished his hair when he turned around and stormed up the stairs, stamping his feet on each step.

"What happened?" L asked, knowing that Matt was probably playing some sort of game.

"Well, I got her purse," Matt held up a small pink purse, "and her phone," he then pulled out a mobile with a cute charm of a panda on it, "and I almost got her keys but I couldn't push her that far,"

"You do realise that L and I are part of the police force and we could arrest you for stealing," Light said, smirking at Matt's pure cheekiness.

"It's okay, I'm going to go give them back. I'll tell her she had dropped them, free drink or free food for me!" Matt put his thumbs up and grinned. L and Light couldn't believe him. "What? Don't worry, I'm gonna tell her I'm gay...after the meal,"

"You little shit," L said, shaking his head.

"What can I say?" Matt said, and hopped up the stairs skipping a few steps at the time.

"I can't believe him," Light said.

"Me neither. I can't believe myself. He's done stuff like this before,"

"Has he?"

"Yeah. He's done it with guys as well. He really uses his looks and skills at a great advantage. An illegal advantage, but a good one." Light and L chuckled at the cheeky red head. "I better get going for real, now," L said. He started walking out before Light grabbed his arm with a sad look on his face.

"Do you have to," he asked with a pout. L smiled.

"I'm afraid so."

"Do you though? Really? It's the weekend," Light pulled L back so he was facing him.

"Well...I could just call Watari,"

"Yeah. You can stay the night again if you like..." Light smiled and winked. L chuckled.

"You are a bad boy, Yagami," L joked earning a chuckle from Light.

"I'm really not. But seriously, please stay. I like you with me," Light pulled L even closer so their foreheads were touching.

"I like being here with you, too...are you sure I'm not being any trouble?" L looked into Light's eyes.

"Oh, yes, on second thoughts, go home," Light joked. L smiled at the sarcasm.

"Alright. I'll stay," L kissed Light's lips passionately.

"Come on, let's go," Light pulled L into the lift and wrapped his arms around L and kissed him.

"Mells?" Matt knocked on the bedroom door where the fuming blond had just finished smashing things up. "Mells, come on, let me explain,"

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO EXPLAIN! FUCK OFF AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME!" Mello screamed from behind the door. He had been crying but it was hard to tell through his fierce yelling. Mello didn't want Matt to know he was crying. It made Matt cry and he hated seeing Matt upset.

"Mello, just open the door you fucker," Matt said. He heard Mello sigh from the other side of the door, and slowly the door creaked open. His red puffy eyes were almost hidden by his fringe, but not quite. Matt pushed back Mello's fringe looking into Mello's icy, blue eyes. His arm was swatted away and the door was slammed in Matt's face. "Hey, Mells." A painful silence flooded from underneath the door and drifted into Matt's ears. The silence was worse than Mello's screaming and the sound of plates and cups smashing. "Mello?" Matt said in a soft voice. On the other side of the door, Mello was curled up in a foetus position sobbing quietly on the bed. He wanted Matt to be there with him. He wanted Matt to hold him but he was still so angry. He was so angry because he knew Matt was a flirt but he kissed someone else's lips. He remembered when Matt had told him his lips would only ever be contaminated by Mello's gross germs. He almost smiled at the thought. But no, he can't give in. He'll ignore all of Matt's knocks and calls. His door is closed and the walls are up, just like at Wammy's house.

_He arrived at the big house with his chest out and his head high when he was four years old. His eyebrows knitted together into an angry face and his hands in fists by his sides. He was dressed all in black and his hair was only just brushing his neck. He looked tough and all the other kids were afraid of him, even some of the older ones. He didn't have any friends because he never allowed himself to. He didn't have a roommate so his social skills weren't great plus he had a temper. He wanted some sweetness in his life, so he enjoyed eating chocolate regularly. It reminded him of home because his sister used to go up to the corner shop to buy herself some chocolate. She'd sneak it past their abusive parents and go up to Mello's room and share it with him. He was happy his parents died in the house fire he set, but he had never forgiven himself because he didn't have time to save his sister. He decided he didn't deserve to have any friends because of what he did._

_This fierce attitude was kept up until a little red-head arrived four days before Mello's eighth birthday. It turned out the little red head was his new roommate, the first one he had ever had. The boy stood in the door way watching the goggles gamer guy unpacking. "Hey, kid. I'm boss, got it?" Mello announced to him._

_"__Whatever,"_

_"__What's your name?"_

_"__Matt."_

_"__That's a boring name." Matt shrugged. "I'm Mello,"_

_"__Not by nature I'm guessing," Matt continued taking all his games out and sat on his bed to sort through them all. Mello's blood boiled._

_"__So?!" Mello snapped. Matt shrugged._

_"__Did I say there was anything wrong with that?" Matt smirked. Mello opened his mouth but nothing came out for a while._

_"__Uh, I guess not," Matt smiled and looked up. Mello smirked back at him. Thus began a beautiful friendship._

_It was Mello's birthday and no one cared. He got excited and skipped about going "it's my birthday! It's my birthday!". Because he was still a child, he thought that everything was excused. However, much to his dismay, he wasn't. He was walking through the hall back to his room a little upset that no one had said happy birthday to him. He was dragging his feet and his hands were in his pockets looking at the floor. He heard a whistle from behind him and he turned around feeling annoyed. "Shut up!" he demanded. When he turned around and started walking again, he tripped over someone's foot that had purposefully done so. He growled and began standing up, but someone poured a sticky liquid over him. Then he was continuously whacked with feather filled pillows and then they started throwing tiny, hard balls at him. Some of them stuck, some of them didn't. He remember trying to get away, but he slipped over some water someone had splashed down. His hands stung and his butt hurt from the hard landing. He scrambled up but slipped twice more and he heard people laughing. Mean, sinister laughter rung through the hallways and he did something he never did. _

_He began to cry. It was his birthday and everyone was being horrible to him._

_He felt his hair being tugged. "You little bitch with your stupid long hair and your leather, you look like a fucking stripper you slut!" a voice was heard from behind him. He felt his hair being chopped off and he grabbed behind his head but didn't manage to grab the hands that ruined his hair. His hair began getting tugged in all different directions and it hurt. Physically, yes, but his psychological state was twisting into a more vulnerable and sensitive boy. He tried to get up and was successful this time, and began running back to his room. He felt people kicking at his heels and tugging on his hair but he continued running, sobbing and gasping for air. He grabbed hold of his room door and swung the door open and slamming behind him, leaning on the door taking deep breaths and weeping louder. "Mello?" Matt asked in a concerned voice. Mello didn't realise he was in the room and tried to cover up he was crying. "No one should be crying on their birthday," Mello continued sobbing. "I have a surprise for you, grumpy chops," Mello wiped his eyes with his wrist and wiped his face from all the feathers and gooey substance. Matt got a box from underneath his bed. He stood in front of Mello and opened it, revealing a squished chocolate cake that had been picked at. "Sorry it's a bit squished, I couldn't find a better hiding place. Plus it's so tempting in the middle of the night," Matt smiled. Mello chuckled and picked at the cake and ate it._

_"__It tastes like shit," they laughed. _

_"__Happy birthday, Mells," Matt smiled and gave Mello a peck on the cheek. Mello blushed but he didn't care. His smile was so large it almost hurt his face. He took the cake and put it on his bed, and gave Matt a big, tight hug. He hadn't had a birthday cake before. Sure, his sister gave him a whole chocolate bar on his second birthday, but never a proper cake. Mello let go of the hug. _

_"__Tell anyone I hugged you and I'll kill you," Mello said, smiling._

_"__Oh, I'm not done yet," Matt turned around and pulled out a small present wrapped in Mario wrapping paper. Mello smiled at the typical pattern. He took it and ripped it open whilst Matt waited eagerly as Mello opened the box. It was a necklace with a cross charm. Matt had remembered Mello told him he was Catholic which made Mello ecstatic that Matt remember what he likes. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Well, a few," he chucked Mello three chocolate bars wrapped in silver foil. Mello couldn't stop smiling, and he was crying with happiness. He threw himself on to Matt into a tight hug. Matt smiled and hugged back._

_"__Matt, we're gonna be friends forever," Mello smiled into Matt's shoulder._

_"__Maybe, Mells," Matt chuckled. Matt had already fallen for Mello, but he could never tell him. After all, he was a Catholic and they didn't agree with homosexuality...do they? _

_There was a knock at the door and Mello got off of Matt and sat back on his bed. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this." Mello mumbled._

_"__That's cool, I got it." Matt stood up and opened the door. It was two guys from down the hall. One of them had crazy, black hair, bags under his black eyes and was dressed in a baggy, long sleeved white shirt with baggy jeans and shoes without socks. The other was considerably shorter than the insomniac, and he had white hair and pale skin. He was dressed in a baggy dress shirt and baggy white trousers and barefoot. _

_"__I, uh, we saw what happened," the taller boy said. Mello tensed up and grabbed the two by their shirts and yanked them into the room on to the floor._

_"__What did you see?" Mello growled. The boys looked at each other and the younger one spoke._

_"__Everything." Mello put his face in his hands._

_"__What are your names?" _

_"__I'm Ryuuzaki, he's Near," the taller guy said. "We heard it was your birthday," Mello sighed. He was so done with this birthday shit. They're probably here to make fun of him. He turned away._

_"__Get out. Don't tell anyone," Mello mumbled. Matt helped them up off the floor. L reached into his pocket and tapped Mello on the shoulder. He turned around. "What?" he snapped._

_"__Happy birthday," L offered him the sweet and Mello took it gently with a shaky hand._

_"__Thanks," _

_"__I understand the quantity may not be satisfactory, but I find it the most pleasant one of all thus the sentimental value outweighing the amount. In conclusion...quality, not quantity," L offered a creepy looking smile and Mello smiled back. Near stepped forward and offered a small action figure._

_"__Again, it's not much, but here," Mello took the small action figure into his hands and smiled at the grubby action figure._

_"__Thanks for the doll, kid," he smiled at Near._

_"__It's an action figure," Near glared, but soon his face soon softened, "You're welcome, Mello. Happy birthday," Mello smiled._

_"__Hey, do you guys want to stay for some shitty cake?" Mello offered his two new friends. L's face lightened up._

_"__Even if it does taste as you described, it can't be that bad, it's cake," L said. Near shook his head and smiled._

_"__Typical," Near laughed. _

_The boys were friends ever since._

"Mello, please open the door," Matt was beginning to cry. Tears flowed down his face and his breath caught in his throat. He fell to his knees with his head against the door. He tried opening the door but he had locked it. He left his hand on the knob as he sobbed in to the door. He heard the lock click and the door opened and he fell on his face.

"Get up, loser," Mello sniffed and wiped his face with his arm.

"I'm so sorry," Matt wept into Mello's shoes, "I promise you it wasn't what it looks like,"

"I know."

"Then...why are you mad?" Matt looked up at Mello with teary, green eyes.

"Remember that time when you said that your lips would only be only contaminated with my germs?" Matt laughed at the memory as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "But then you went and..." Mello didn't want to finish the sentence.

"I know, Mells, I'm sorry," Matt stood up. "At least I know where the line is now," Matt offered an awkward grin. Mello chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose," Mello pulled Matt into a hug. "But to make sure your lips are forever contaminated with my germs, you owe me a blow job," Mello said. Matt chuckled.

"Whatever," Matt smiled. Mello walked into the bedroom and started unbuttoning his trousers.

"Come on, then,"

"Oh, what, now?"

"Yes!"

**Heyaa. Sorry about the late update. But you get two chapters which is pretty good, right? I spent a long time on this chapter...I just got really into Matt and Mello's back story. I'm thinking of introducing Near in the next couple of chapters or so. Who likes it then? Bysee bye cookies ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

Light and L fell on to the sofa with L on the top and Light on the bottom. They were in the middle of an intense make out session with their hands exploring each other's backs and torsos and their tongues exploring each other's mouths. It was fast and rough. Light pulled back for breath and they lay there looking into each other's eyes panting a little. "How'd you think Matt and Mello are doing?" Light asked.

"They're probably doing fine. They don't stay in fights for long," L said in between planting Light's neck with butterfly kisses.

"Are you sure? It looked like a proper kiss and although we knew what was going on, mm, and with Mello's temper..." Light could hardly speak with L's hot kisses on his neck and under his ear.

"Don't worry Light-kun, we heard Mello screaming at him so that's a good sign," L continued his butterfly kisses and bit at the skin on Light's neck lightly, earning a moan from him.

"Okay," Light sighed.

"Now just relax," L sat up and took Light's shirt off and his own. He kissed along Light's collar bone before moving down his nipples. He bit and tugged at one with his teeth whilst squeezing at the other which drew a moan from Light. L continued down to his abs, kissing and licking the hot skin. Light felt his member harden as L planted more kisses over his abs. He began unbuttoning Light's trousers and discarded of the unnecessary clothing. He pulled his boxers off and admired Light's manhood.

"Wait," Light propped himself up on his elbows and L looked up.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"If I'm gonna be naked, I want you to be naked, too," Light smirked. L got off of Light to take off his trousers. He dropped them to his ankles and pulled down his boxers and pulled them down bending over in the process. Just at that moment Mello barged in.

"WOAH," he said, stepping back and covering his eyes. Matt stepped in with his phone, camera at the ready and snapped a picture of L's naked butt and Light spread out on the sofa with his dick on display.

"Hahah! I got you guys," Matt said, laughing.

"Matt!" Light said, covering his penis with a cushion. Matt continued chuckling.

"You better not be thinking of that picture when we fuck, Matty," Mello said, still with his eyes hidden behind his arm. L pulled his strawberry patterned boxers up and grabbed his trousers.

"I may look like I'm a pervert, but you're a real one," L said t Matt and stepping into his trousers, irritated. _Light-kun's probably not in the mood anymore...hmph. _Light put his boxers back on properly under the cushion and then started dressing himself, too.

"Hey, Light, keep that shirt off," Matt said, winking. He got a hit round the back of the head from Mello. "I was joking,"

"No I agree. Keep it off Caramel boy," L said. Mello wolf whistled.

"You guys are just..." Light couldn't find any words. "At least you've got good taste," Light smiled.

"We should all fuck together sometime," Matt said in a mutter, almost to himself. Mello wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"You, my dear, are disgusting," he whispered into Matt's ear.

"I certainly am," Matt said back.

"Why did you guys feel the need to come barging in like that, then?" Light asked.

"We wanted to update you guys that Mello and I broke up," Matt said.

"Very good. What's the real reason," L said.

"We wanted to hangout," Mello shrugged, pecking Matt on the cheek and sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, yes, please, come in," Light said sarcastically.

"Okily dokily," Matt slid on to Mello's lap.

"Yes, it's not like you interrupted anything," L said sitting on an arm chair.

"I'll grab some beer," Light gave L a peck on the lips and went to grab the bottles. As soon as Light left the room L sat forward towards Matt and Mello.

"You two are the worst friends in the world, I can't believe you barged in here took a picture of my naked ass," Matt grinned, "and I was _just _about to get it on with Light for the first time and you two just ruined it," L said in a harsh whisper.

"You love us really," Mello smiled, faking innocence, "anyway we didn't even know you were trying to fuck the living day lights out of Light,"

"That was the worst pun of all time," Matt said.

"It was truly terrible,"

"I know you liked it L,"

"I didn't."

"You did though,"

"No, I didn't,"

"You did,"

"You're right I did shut up," L sighed.

"How does it feel knowing that my boyfriend's hotter than yours," Mello asked.

"What? Light isn't my boyfriend...is he?"

"Well, ask him now," Light was walking back in with a pack of beer.

"Ask him what," Light smiled, putting the bottles on the coffee table.

"Uhm," L started.

"Are you L's boyfriend?" Matt blurted out.

"Matt!" L snapped.

"It's okay. I guess we are boyfriends," Light smiled at L. He knew it was fast but he knew L agreed. He took a sigh of relief.

"So we getting smashed?" Matt asked, grabbing a beer.

"I don't know, the hangover was pretty harsh," Mello said.

"I don't mind," L said, shrugging and retrieving a beer for himself and Light.

"Thanks. I don't have any other drinks," Light took the beer.

"We're loaded up with alcohol," Matt pointed at his apartment.

"And tobacco," Mello rolled his eyes.

"Healthy," Light said, sipping his beer. "How about a take away?" Light grabbed his phone from the table.

"Yeah, I could go for a Chinese," L said.

"I prefer Indian," Mello said.

"I WANT PIZZA," Matt announced.

"Guys, we have to agree on one thing. Personally, I don't mind," Light chuckled.

"Okay...let's go pizza," Matt said, smiling.

"No! Indian," Mello demanded.

"Chinese, Chinese, Chinese, Chinese," L chanted.

"Pizzaaaaaaaaaaa," Matt held the final letter for a while.

"Guys, I can't think with your silly bickering," Light giggled.

"We'll have to compromise," L said.

"Duh," Mello rolled his eyes.

"How about we pick the best option," Matt said.

"I swear to God if you say pi-"

"PIZZAAAA," Matt through his hands in the air, his bottle in one hand.

"I hate you," L dead panned.

"Children, shush," Light said, "I kinda want pizza,"

"WINNER!" Matt bounced lightly.

"Matt, you are on my lap and giving me a boner," Mello said, patting Matt on the back.

"Sorry," Matt smirked and continued anyway. Mello let out a moan and Matt giggled.

"Guys, please," Light said.

"You've seen my naked butt isn't that enough fun for today," L dead panned and Light chuckled.

"It sure was exciting," Light muttered to himself. L winked at him.

"You guys are weeeiiird," Matt said, his bounces ceased.

"Says the smoking, drinking, video gaming, conning, anus-picture-taking, almost-cheating twenty year old creep," Mello said.

"You're the one fucking all that," Matt bounced, pointing at himself with his thumbs.

"Yeah. And I love it," Mello sipped his beer. Matt looked out to the distance and made a high pitched "woo".

"Let's order pizza, then," Light concluded.

"Ugh...fine," Mello pouted.

"I'll order one,"

"I'd order three if I were you," Matt said, tilting his bottle towards Light.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we eat a lot," L smiled sheepishly.

"Like, a shit load," Matt said.

"Demonstrated by L earlier," Mello added.

"Okay, as long as you guys are willing to chip in,"

"AAaaaWWW!" Matt flopped back on to Mello.

"Yeah, that's fine," Mello said, rolling his eyes. Light dialled in the phone number and when he said "hello" they all took the chance to embarrass him.

"Hello-" Light began.

"_UUUUuuuuHHH, Light! RIghT THERE, again,_" L moaned into the phone.

"This is the _best orgy EVER_," Matt said, panting and moaning.

"We should do this...mmmmm...more than four times a _oh my God right there_...day," Mello chimed in.

"Guys, please...yes I would like three pizzas...what toppings, guys?"

"Oh, Light, I like it when you're my topping," Matt groaned into the phone.

"Guys, seriously," Light said in a serious tone.

"I want it _big _and _meaty_," L moaned into the phone. Light sighed.

"Okay...one large, meat pizza...what others?" Light dead panned (almost as well as L).

"I'll go plain cheese," Matt said.

"One large cheese, too,"

"Mello, what about you?"

"I'll share with Matt,"

"Will you now?" Matt said.

"Yes,"

"Okay."

"Light-kun can share with me," L smiled.

"Of course. That'll be all, thank you,"

"Wait! What about...dough balls?" Matt smiled mischievously.

"Fine. And some dough balls, please."

"Make sure they're big," Mello chimed up.

"Yeah, big and juicy," L said.

"Really moist," Matt said. They all giggled as Light rolled his eyes.

"One portion of dough balls too...and...makethembigmoistandjuicy," Light muttered the last part.

"Sorry, sir, what was that last bit?"

"Make sure the balls are big, moist and juicy," Light rolled his eyes, "so I can fit more than one in my mouth." Matt, Mello and Light roared with laughter at Light's improvisation.

"Nice one, Caramel Boy," Matt chuckled. Light hung up the phone and took a large swig of beer.

"I shall fetch the booze!" Mello announced and stood up letting Matt fall off his lap and on to his ass on the ground.

"Owie," Matt said.

"Don't complain or I'll stuff my balls in your mouth,"

"You've done that once already today," Matt smiled. L and Light shifted and L coughed awkwardly. Mello went to retrieve the alcoholic beverages which were kept in the kinky apartment opposite. Matt face-planted where Mello was sitting.

"What are you doing?" L asked.

"I am getting very comfortable," Matt said into the sofa.

"What if Mello farted there?"

"He didn't,"

"How can you tell?"

"It still smells of leather,"

"Or my sofas are actually made of real leather," Light said.

"Or they're not," Matt said, getting up and sitting on the sofa properly.

"I think they are,"

"I'm afraid not, Light-kun," L said.

"Oh." Light looked disappointed. Mello returned with three bottles of vodka and a bottle of scotch. "How healthy," Light said, raising his eye brows.

"This stuff is nice," Mello said, looking at the label.

"It is pretty good," Matt agreed.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Light said. He took the bottle and opened it up and took a sip. As it ran down his throat it burned and dried out his mouth and he gasped and made a hissing sound. "Gah, that is very nice but uh, it burns," Mello and Matt giggled at Light's foolishness.

They had already drunk two bottles of beer and a bottle of vodka between them. They were getting quite drunk, and then the door buzzer buzzed. Light staggered up and hit the talking button thing. "Yeeeeeaaah? –hic-" Light said and he heard his friends giggle in the background.

"Uhm, pizza delivery for Light Yagami?"

"YEAH!" Matt said, punching the air.

"Careful, bitch, you nearly punched me!" Mello swatted at Matt's hands.

"Sorry, babe," Matt said, stroking Mello's cheek. He was sitting on the floor in front of Mello on the sofa in between his legs.

"You never call me babe," Mello said holding Matt's hand. Matt just giggled.

"I'll buzz you iiiiin," Light said, drunkenly.

"Light-kun, come sit on me!" L said waving his arms around. Light giggled and sat on L's lap. L wrapped his arms around Light and squeezed. "Am I a good –hic- hugger, Light-kun?" L giggled.

"You're strong," Light said, "have you got a boner?"

"Probably," L said, giggling. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mello said, jumping up. "Shall I take off my shirt?"

"YEAH!" Matt said, once again fisting the air.

"Heheh. I bet I'll get a discount."

"We all should," Light said.

"Apart from L," Matt said, "L hide in the other room," L had no objections and crawled out the room. Mello opened the door and gave the deliverer a flirtatious smile.

"Hi," he said, leaning on the door frame. The guy at the door blushed.  
"Uh-uhm, pizza delivery?" the boy said, holding up the pizzas and stuttering. He could hardly stop looking down at Mello's abs.  
"That's me," Light said, hopping up and strolling over to the doorway counting the notes in his hands. The boy's face blushed an even darker shade of red.  
"Uh-um, that'll b-be twenty two p-pounds and..uh...fifty pence, please," the boy continued to stutter and giving up on resisting the temptation of staring at the boys' abs.  
"There ya go," Light handed over two notes, "keep the change," Light said, winking.  
"Th-thank you,"  
"Come OooOOn gUYS! I WANT PiiiZZAAA!" Matt leaped onto Mello's back, forcing Mello to give him a piggy back. The boy blushed darker. "Hey kiddo," Matt winked, "What's your name, cutie pie?" the pizza boy blushed even more.  
"T-touta," he said, swallowing.  
"Hey, as in, Touta -hic- Matsuda?" Light said, almost losing his balance.  
"Yes,"  
"TOUTY!" Light exclaimed.  
"Oh my God...Light? Light Yagami?" Matsuda smiled.  
"Yeah!" Light once again almost fell over.  
"How's it going?"  
"He is going great," Matt said, slapping Light's butt which everyone found hilarious.  
"I'm fine, thanks," Light said, giggling.  
"Great. Anyway, here's your pizzas," Matsuda said, shaking his head and handing over the pizzas. "See you guys later," Matsuda began turning around to walk away. Light shut the door, shaking his head and laughed. They all fell on to the sofa and called L back in.  
"HEY KIIIIIIIIIIDS!" he said, running in with his arms out like a plane.  
"Hey pervert," Mello said.  
"Hey, Light, who was that?" Matt asked, opening up the pizzas that let out puffs of steam.  
"That was Matsuda. He used to have a massive crush on me during high school,"  
"Well you're mine now," L said, bundling Light into his arms.

"I sure am, panda man," Light said, giggling into L's clothes.  
"This pizza is pretty damn good," Mello said sitting next to Matt who was stuffing his face.  
"Mmm, I'd fuck it if I could, man," Matt moaned, his cheeks stuffed with pizza.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey cookies. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story, so please let me know if you are by revieing or private messaging me. Thanks c:


	22. Chapter 22

***Falls on floor* *Rolls about like drunk L* Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys I can't even express how cute you all are being all nice like that with the reviews, so now I feel terrible about not updating :0 Anyway, sorry about my little nobody-loves-me shit XD I'm currently writing another fic which is about an AU where the SnK characters Levi and Eren (surprise surprise) are working at Starbucks and I think it's ohkay so far. So if anyone's interested in reading that, then let me know through reviews/private messages. Yeah, I managed to watch the first SnK series...the feels...I'm almost scared of watching the rest of it when it's released because I don't want to explode from the feels. Ya feel me? Anyway, sorry for rambling, and again thank you so so so so so so so so sohohoho much for all the cutie pie reviews you guys left me. I still haven't got over them...just like I haven't gotten over L's death...*shudder*. On with the fic! *superhero stance***

"Pizza is yummy," L said, who had retreated to the floor, "do you know what would make it –hic- better?"

"What?" Light said, lounging on the chair, almost lying down with a drunken smile on his face and the second bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Ice cream,"

"Oh my GOD!" Matt sat up suddenly, "I have ice cream!" Matt staggered up and went to the apartment.

"Ya know what Light? I have decided," Mello said, slurring drunkenly.

"What's up?" Light said.

"I have decided that I guess you are worthy of a threesome," Light sat up suddenly.

"What?"

"No one is having MY Caramel Candy!" L said, jumping on Light and wetly kissing and licking his neck. At that moment, Matt came in with more vodka and the ice cream.

"NICE! Dog pile!" he said, falling back on to Light and L.

"MATT! We were having sexy time," L growled into Light's neck.

"I'm joining," Mello sang as he got up and grabbed a bottle to then sit on Matt.

"Guys!" Light was at the bottom, giggling and aimlessly throwing his limbs around after dropping the bottle in his hand. They all fell off of Light giggling and cackling.

"So what did I miss?" Matt asked, drinking more scotch.

"Well, Mello declared that MY Light-kun is good enough for a threesome with you guys," L said.

"Jackpot!" Matt threw his arms up in the air and straddled Light. Light did nothing but giggle whereas L fumed and Mello rolled his eyes.

"Not now, idiot," Mello said.

"Not ever," L dead panned. Light giggled.

"Aw," Matt whined. He got off of Light's lap, stroking his thighs on the way. Light continued his giggling.

"Pass me the bottle," he said to Matt. Matt turned around and opened the bottle with his teeth and put it to Light's lips.

"Hope you're thirsty, Light. Open wiiide," he said, giggling. Mello hit him round the head and picked him up around his torso. Light grabbed hold of the bottle and took a large gulp as L clambered onto his lap. Light put the bottle down and wrapped his arms around L and kissed his lips lightly. He then continued to give L a longer, more passionate kiss. L turned so he was straddling Light and grinded his boner against Light's. They moaned and ran their hands all over each other's backs.

"Guys, we're right here," Mello said as he grabbed the bottle Light had dropped and spanking Ryuuzaki.

"Hey!" he said, getting off of Light with a groan. Light erupted into giggles again.

"You guys," Matt slurred, "you guys," he said again.

"YEAH?" Mello screamed, no one was too sure why.

"Do you guys, yeah, do you guys think that," Matt shoved more pizza in his gob, "do you guys think that the pizza delivery guy thingy, yeah...wait, do you remember that guy with the pizza?"

"There are plenty of guys here with pizza," L looked confused, his intelligence numbed completely with alcohol rushing through his brain.

"He means the Touty Fruity Matsuda guy," Mello said.

"Yeah, him," Matt said, "do you guys think...that the pizza delivery fruity Matsuda guy thing, do you think he thought we were having a threesome?"

"Hey, what about me?" L said.

"You were out of the room, Panda," Light said, patting L's hair.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. I remember that in my head,"

"Where else would you remember it?" Light said, getting confused.

"Ya know...there's that genius song. I think, I think it's like: heads, shoulders knees and...and, uh..."

"Toes!" Matt finished for him, "Oh yeah, good song, good song guys,"

"Musical genius," Mello said, licking the sauce off his pizza slice.

"Yeah. Sorry what was that, Beethoven? Who dat? We want heads shoulders knees and toes guy," Matt said, mustering up all his intelligence to even think of the name "Beethoven".

"Mhm, preach it," Mello said, stealing his goggles off his head.

"Catch," L said before flinging a massive spoonful of ice cream at Light's face. Light didn't even look taken back, he just kind of let it slide off his face and splat on the floor.

"What," he said after the creamy, melting ice cream dribble down his face and claim his face. Mello's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Whoops! Something's vibrating on my dick," he said, pulling out his phone after making that outrageously necessary announcement.

"You keep one of our vibrators in your pocket? You horny bitch," Matt slurred.

"No you weirdo, it's my phone," he said, reading a text.

"Who's texting you?" Matt through himself onto the blond and snatched his phone. "Oh, it's Near...your cute little cousin,"

"Yeah, he is pretty cute," Mello smiled a bit.

"Who's Near?" Light asked.

"A guy that's not far," L said, and raised his arms, praising his amazing wit.

"Shut the fuck up." Mello rolled his eyes. "He's coming over tonight because his roommates are fucking,"

"Nice one." L said. "You'll like Near, Light,"

"Don't look Near the Light," Matt slurred, "your eyes will explode." There was a silence.

"What, what was the fucking point of that?" Light fell on the floor.

"I saw an opportunity, and I grasped it like Mello grasps his penis," Matt erupted into giggles at the word "penis".

"Near said he's buzzing," Mello said, staggering into his own appointment, "Yeah?" they heard his muffled voice of Near come through the receiver. "Sorry, who's this?" Mello giggled at himself and the rest of them began to snigger. "Oh...that was quick. But then again, you don't have to come far, you're quite Near," he bellowed a loud screech of laughter into the receiver. "Okay, okay, Neary, I'll buzz you in. We're at the apartment opposite. You'll probably hear us...no, we're not fucking, we're just with some friends...yup, we're all completely smashed...by all means. See you in a minminmin," and with that, Mello staggered back into the apartment. "Near wants to get smashed with us which is cool, yeah?"

"Yeah," Light, Matt and L sang at a high pitch, all completely in unison.

"You are all fucking weird..." Mello rolled his eyes and collapsed into Matt's lap.

"We are all fucking drunk," L said.

"We are all fucking men!" Matt announced, and they all, once again, erupted into giggles. There was a knock at the door, and L whipped off his trousers to reveal that he was wearing fishnet tights and tiny leather shorts under his baggy jeans. He continued to take off his shirt, leaving a bare, surprisingly toned chest exposed. Everyone stared, half in awe, half in confusion.

"What? I found them in Light's bedroom. I think I look great," L said, shuffling over to the door. He opened it only a crack, and stuck his leg out and wrapped it around the door. "You ready for some fun?" he revealed his face to the person behind the door, seeing that Near _and _his brother, Beyond, were standing out there. "Shit," L hissed, and fled from the room. Unfortunately for him, his friends were dicks, and Matt stuck out his leg so that L would trip. The door opened completely, Beyond and Near burst out laughing as soon as the saw L lying there in Light's hot pants and fishnets.

"Yes, we're ready for some fun," Beyond said, "you gonna give me a lap dance, little bro?"

"You're fucking disgusting," L said, pulling himself by his hands out of the room like a long, skinny, pale slug.

"Well, that was a welcoming," Near said.


End file.
